Returning To The Past, Remaining In The Present
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: AU - Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Undertaker's shop nothing strange correct? Except a certain redheaded reaper is now a three year old child! With someone wishing to have the reaper for his soul, will the Shinigami be saved, or will his soul be consumed and cease to exist? WARNING: May contain: violence, disturbing scenes, torture scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1 - Who The Hell Is That?

Chapter 1 - Who the hell is that?!

"Undertaker I am coming in!" The young heir to the Phantomhive manor, Ciel Phantomhive announced turning the door handle .. or at least attempting to to turn the handle.

"What?! Locked?" The young earl yelled clearly displeased. Stepping back Ciel noticed small flickers of candle light were in the shop rather then being pitch black like usual.

"Seems rather odd." Sebastian said ( mostly to himself). Ciel turned around glaring up at his demonic butler, not in the mood for not receiving what he wants. Turning his body back towards the door Ciel backed away looking at Sebastian with his patched eye.

"Open the door by force Sebastian that is an order!" The young earl barked, pointing at the decayed wooden door. Sebastian smirked getting down on one knee bowing, with his red eye glowing at the door.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered in his regular husky voice. He got up walking towards the door's hinges, using some of his demonic strength to move the rusty nails holding the door in place. Once both nails slide out the door hit the ground with a heavy sound leaving the entrance open. Ciel blinked in confusion at seeing the inside of the shop. The place was cleaned .. no dust or cobwebs in sight and the candle light was more prominent then it was from the outside. Undertaker walked from the back snickering to himself as he usually did upon seeing the young earl and his butler.

"I guess even a door can't stop the demon butler and his earl!' He said cackling softly, clearly not bothered at his destroyed door 'As much as you two entertain me and fill me laughter, Im afraid I have no time for that today." Undertaker said in an semi-serious voice, shocking both Ciel and Sebastian.

"What do you mean you have no time for to assist us?!" Ciel yelled with childish impatience. Undertaker looked slightly panicked at the volume of Ciel's voice, making Sebastian raise his eyebrow at the suspicious retired reaper.

"Young earl please control your voice!" Undertaker hushed, waving his arms in slight panic.

"Then explain why you won't help and why you are acting out of character!" Ciel yelled deaf to Undertaker's pleas. Suddenly a small cry caught the attention of everyone in the room, silencing Undertaker's and (mostly) Ciel's yells in an instant. Undertaker walked quickly to the back towards the cries with Ciel and Sebastian following closely behind.

"Oh little one did the noise disturb your slumber?" Undertaker asked the small figure wrapped in soft white comforter's. Sebastian's eyes widen at the sight of the small figure. It had shoulder length reddish hair, that was messy and was as red as a cherry. The small child looked to be no older then 3 to 4 years older and was wearing a pinkish night dress that dropped to the child's ankles. Something about the child was vaguely familiar ... but the demon couldn't put his finger on it. Sebastian also noticed that the child had a pacifier in his/her mouth, which is rather old, as the child looked too old to be still having one.

"Shh shh its ok Grell, no harm will come to you hehe!" Undertaker said in his regular voice, successfully calming the distressed toddler.

"G-Grell?!" Ciel yelled clearly shocked. Grell turned to Ciel at hearing his name and hide his face in Undertaker's shoulders upon seeing the young earl's glare. Undertaker took Grell's pacifier out, which once taken out looked more like a mouth guard for shark's jaw then a normal pacifier. Undertaker wrapped Grell around in fuzzy red blanket, lifting him in his arms while Grell wrapped his small arms around Undertaker's neck and rag doll with button eyes. Making the aged reaper chuckle.

"Come to the front I'll explain what this matter is." Undertaker said, walking to the front of the funeral home. Sebastian and Ciel followed behind sitting on the closed caskets. Undertaker placed Grell on the ground gently kneeling to his level.

"See the taller man in the butler uniform little one? That is mister Sebastian and the young boy right besides him is the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive. Why don't you keep them company while I fix tea ok?" Undertaker finished explaining getting up, giving Grell a gentle push of encouragement, leaving Grell and his two guests alone together.

"What have done to yourself this time reaper?" Ceil asked in a cold voice looking at the small child. Grell looked down at his feet shaking slightly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Grell was acting .. afraid? "Hey! I'm speaking to you idiot!" Ciel yelled annoyed with the toddler. Grell shifted back still refusing to look at the young boy.

"I-I don'ts k-k-knows earl." He replied back in small voice, squeezing his rag doll. Ciel glared at the young child obviously dissatisfied with Grell's responses. Even months after the death of Madam Red hatred still burned deep inside the young Phantomhive brat, even if the reaper was now a defenseless child.

Sebastian noticing the tension in room got up from his spot kneeling on both his knee's in front of Grell making Grell lift his head up at the butler with curious eyes.

"You're a very quiet one. Do you know who I or my master is?" Sebastian smiling while speaking in soft voice. The little stared back I awe at the demonic red eyes easing his grip on the rag doll.

"I'm s-sorrys I don'ts knows who either of yous." Grell said looking confused. It was difficult to understand him since his regular flamboyant voice was now replaced by a small under developed voice.

_'So he doesn't recall anything by his past ... err present life. Which means he doesn't remember he killed madam red or the other prostitutes. Or even me and young master. That explains why he has mousy behavior around us as far as he is concern we are total strangers that popped out of thin air.'_

"Mister?" Grell's voice interrupted the butlers thinking. Sebastian looked at the small redhead noticing the child titling his head to the side.

"Why yes Grell-chan?" Sebastian asked in soft tone. It somewhat pained him to do so but not doing so otherwise might frighten the de-aged reaper.

"Whats yous name?" Grell asked shyly. Sebastian smirked bowing slightly taking one of Grell's small hands silently noting the small hands no longer had any trace of red nail polish or acrylic nails or the long feminine fingers.

"Sebastian Michaelis my small lady" He said in husky voice softly kissing the hand making the toddler blush red, giggling slightly. Ciel watched the sight rolling his eyes at sickeningly sweet moment between the two. Just as the young earl was about to yell the reaper and demon to separate Undertaker returned with a tray consisting of tea and his usual biscuits. Grell smiled showing his python sharp teeth running towards the mortician, hugging his leg. Undertaker placed the tray on a closed coffin giggling at the redhead. He picked Grell up tossing him in the air making the child laugh whole heartily.

"Enough. Now what happened to gender confused idiot?" Ciel demanded rolling his eyes. Undertaker didn't seem phased by Ciel's vile behavior at all still giggling with Grell.

"Hehe impatient are we? Hehe have a seat you two this will take a while to explain fully-" Undertaker stopped mid way, feeling Grell trying to get out of his grip cooing at Sebastian's direction, making Undertaker laugh as usual. "Hehe seem's that the little one has grown on you butler! Hehe!" Undertaker lifted Grell up from under his arms placing him on the floor gently afterwards the toddler ran/walked towards Sebastian's leg clumsy hugging the demon's leg. Sebastian hid a laugh, picking the toddler up placing him gently on his lap, while the toddler hugged his doll clearly at home in butler's lap.

"Hehe seems rather odd typically shinigami children are terrified of demons and angels! hehe!" Undertaker exclaimed both surprised and amused at the scene. Some things never changed ...

"Are you going to explain this or not?" Ciel asked glaring at his butler, who was smiling softly at the young shinigami on his lap.

"Prepare yourself young earl this will take more then a minute to explain to the two of you" Undertaker stated,nready to explain to the child and demon for who shinigami knows how long ...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth Revealed - Part 1

Chapter 2

The Truth Revealed - Part 1

The funeral parlor remained church silent while Sebastian and Ciel waited anxiously for the old man to speak, while Grell hugged his doll looking up at the butler.

"The dispatch doesn't even have any clue what has happened here. Nothing like this has ever occurred before! Its like it happened out of no where! Hehe!" Undertaker explained, holding a biscuit, taking a sharp bit of the end. Ciel looked bored at Undertaker, while Sebastian stayed silent listening carefully.

"Was anyone there when Grell well ... de-aged?" Sebastian asked, allowing the child to play with his long fingers, while trying to make sure he didn't get bitten by the toddler's shark-like teeth.

"Why ... no! He was discovered this way! Haha! Even the situation itself was rather nerve bending. It was a rather good laugh to hear about the reactions of those who discovered him! Haha!" Undertaker answered, trying hard not to have a laughing fit in front of the three.

_~ Shinigami Dispatch, 1 Day Prior~_

_ "Where the devil is Sutcliff?!" The head shinigami William T Spears yelled, looking like he wanted to slam his skull against the wall. The only Shinigami that paid any attention to William's yells where Grell's subordinate Ronald, and two other reapers by the names of Alan and his partner Eric._

_ "Maybe he is with that Demon and his master?" Ronald said quietly, secretly hoping not be on William's bad side. Before William could answer Eric interrupted his thoughts._

_ "Can't be! I was just in London town square and saw the two entering a carriage! So the tranny isn't with them!" Eric yelled, getting a disappointed look from Alan at the word "tranny", while Eric just kiss the side of his head ignoring the displeased look._

_ "He and I usually at the pub to grab a drink before the evening shift ... and sempai never appeared!" Ronald exclaimed looking somewhat hurt making William nearly face palm._

_ "Maybe he is at his apartment?" Alan suggested, halting the bickering momentarily. William summoned his death scythe turning the other direction, making Ronald raise his eyebrow._

_ "Come along now Ronald. Sutcliff is your mention correct? Then you should assist in finding him with me." William then turned walking towards the exit of the office. Ronald blinked summoning his lawn mower scythe jogging to catch up with William._

_ "Hold up boss we are coming too!" Eric yelled forcing Alan up with him._

_ "Why us?" Alan asked somewhat confused at Eric. He normally talked about how deranged the redhead shinigami was, and never prefered being around the feminine reaper. _

_ "Cause if this involves a demon I want in on the action. Besides __we finished all our work might as well do something intriguing to burn off time." Eric said walking towards the same direction as William and Ronald._

_~ Five Minutes Later~_

_ The 4 reapers stood outside the door of Grell's apartment. Which in no condition was difficult to find since the door was the only red one among a sea of white doors. Only odd thing was the door was cracked open slightly._

_ "Ehh? Its open? Even sempai isn't that irresponsible." Ronald said, pushing his way past William until William blocked his way with his scythe._

_ "Don't be so reckless! You don't just barge into a place that you aren't aware of what's inside!" William scolded making Ronald pout. William opened the door slowly revealing the surprisingly clean apartment. As he walked further the 4 reapers split up into the apartment looking for any signs of the redhead. _

_ "William!" Alan yelled, catching his boss's attention. _

_ "Yes?" William answered back, only paying half attention as he was walking in the dinning room type area that was attached the kitchen._

_ The main window is shattered into pieces! " Alan yelled, pointing at the destroyed window. Glass was all over the wooden floor and furniture leaving traces of scratch's and rips around the area. "Oh my ..." Alan said , slowly picking a piece of glass that had blood on it. William looked at it carefully, his eyes widening like saucers._

_ "William sir! You better come see this! I think I know what happened to Sutcliff!" Eric yelled interrupting Alan and William's thinking. William ran towards Grell bedroom with Alan tagging closely behind him. As the two entered the bedroom they noticed Eric on his knees looking at something .. under the bed?_

_ "Eric what are you doing?" William asked somewhat irritated. Eric got up on him knees holding the covers up._

_ "Come and see. I wasn't lying .. I found Grell." He said, looking extremely shocked not taking his eyes off what was underneath the bed. William pushed Eric slightly out of the way nearly fainting at the sight. Under the bed was a young child looking around the age of 3 hugging his knees tightly with his face covered in dry tears. The child was wearing an over sized shirt that clearly didn't fit, while the other clothes where surrounding his small frail body. William picked up the red coat that belonged to Grell, his heart almost stopping at the sight._

_ "What the hell have you done Sutcliff?!" William roared extremely pissed off at the child now revealed Grell. Grell hid his face in lap shaking hard._

_ "I d-d-don'ts know w-w-what y-you mean." He whispered,sounding like he was gonna cry at any moment. _

_ "What the devil do you mean you do-"_

_ "William sir! Be reasonable! You're scaring the day light out of him!" Alan yelled making William stop in an instant. Alan bent down gently at the same level as the child smiling softly. "hello there. Little one we are from the shinigami dispatch. We don't want to harm you. Can you please come out? We only mean to help you." Alan said in soft voice holding his hand out. The child lifted his head staring at Alan with glossy acid green eyes, slowly crawling towards Alan. Alan slightly dragged him out from under lifting the child up gently into his arms._

_ "Look's like his leg got cut."Eric said pointing at the blood marks at the edge of Grell's shirt. William lifted it up seeing a small gash wound in the child's left calf muscle. It didn't look too serious, but it had to be patched in order to heal more healthy. Even though Shinigami were fast healers they could still get infections, if not treated correctly._

_ "Ronald get the first aid kit!" William shouted. _

_ "Why do we need a first ai-" Ronald stopped talking as soon as he saw the toddler in Alan's arms._

_ " ... Holy hell and heaven who is this?! She is so cute!" Ronald yelled taking Grell from Alan's arm's much to the bewilderment of Alan and Eric. Ronald spinned Grell in the air making the toddler laugh wildly. William whacked Ronald on top of his head with his scythe, feeling a stress vein growing bigger by the second on his forehead._

_ "Ow! What was that for?!" Ronald cried trying hard not drop Grell._

_ " I would appreciate if you placed Sutcliff down. Instead of playing around like a fool." William stately emotionlessly._

_ "I was playing with semp- WHAT?! THIS IS GRELL?!" Ronald yelled lifting the child up and down examining him with confused eyes. Ronald stayed still like a statue not even blinking. The other 4 reapers ( including Grell) sweat dropped not knowing what to do._

_ "Uh, Ronald?" Alan asked, awkwardly waving his arm at Ronald. Eric took Grell out of Ronald's hands and not even a moment later Ronald fainted,blacking out instantly, this time making William face palm, almost hard enough to leave a mark on his face. _

_ "I know of only one man that Sutcliff will recognize. Since it is clear that his memory is reduced to a 3 year old's memory, and this same person can treat any wound inflicted on a Shinigami child." William said, completely ignoring the fainted Shinigami and the two other Shinigami both whom where growing more fond of the small redhead._

_ "Who would that be sir?" Alan asked, letting Grell play with his tie. Both him and Eric wondering whom their boss was refereeing to._

_~ Fifteen Minutes Later ~_

_ William, Eric, Alan ( who was holding Grell), and Ronald ( was was forced awake by smelling salts) were currently standing outside a funeral parlor in the city of London in the human realm. William knocked on the door quickly stepping back, allowing the door to open. The door opened slowly revealing the tired Undertaker._

_ "You have any idea what time it is-' Undertaker stopped speaking at the sight of the 4 Shinigami at his door. 'Hmm? What is the meaning of this?" He asked confused trying to ignore his tired eyes._

_ "Undy!" Grell wailed waving his small arms at the aged reaper. Alan walked towards Undertaker allowing him to grasp the toddler in his arms, much to Grell's joy at the sight of someone he actually knew. William adjusted his glasses looking straight at Undertaker's glowing eyes through his gray bangs._

_ "We need to ask you a major favor, sir" _

_~ End Of Flashback~_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth Revealed - Part 2

Chapter 3 - The Truth revealed Part 2

"Since then I have attended to the little ones needs. I took care of Grell till he was old enough to become a professional grim reaper-"

"Wait a second I thought reapers just were one age there whole lives?" Ciel asked now having more question's then answers. Undertaker laughed at the question before speaking again.

"Not true! Every reaper has some type of childhood and birth .. its just longer then a mere humans! Hehe and its not a common thing like humans giving birth. Shinigami children are very fragile and typically were once humans but died during birth or infancy. if a rouge Demon, Ghost or worst case scenario .. an Angel where to take a reaper. They could feast on the little ones soul, resulting in some of the Shinigami's power going into them and the soul of the little ones they kill for their own sake..." Undertaker paused looking somewhat sadden at his statement's before laying eyes on Grell who was slowly falling asleep. Undertaker got up picking Grell's mouth guard back up carefully placing it in his mouth before allowing Grell's jaw to fit into place.

"Why is it he has a pacifier? He looks much too old to be with one." Sebastian asked while shifting himself and the child carefully accepting a red fuzzy blanket from the Undertaker's hands wrapping it around the frail child gently.

"Typically even Shinigami children don't have one at this age, but for cases like Grell they need one till their jaw muscle memory is in tact. Because Grell's teeth always impaled his gums and tongue while he slept, which is not pleasant for me or him to put up with. So the mouth guard is placed in his mouth to prevent any injury from his sharp teeth while he slumbers hehe!" Undertaker explained moving Grell's jaw around carefully to insure the guard was on securely.

"Seems rather reasonable, however I was under the impression that reapers could heal fast from trivial injuries like?"

"True and not true. Although Shinigami are naturally very fast healers, we still need to treat wounds as fast as possible to heal properly, otherwise it could be permanent or even worse heal incorrectly resulting in deformity. Especially young children, since their bodies haven't fully developed into fast healing mechanism's, like full grown reapers can." Ciel stared boredly at the floor, while his butler and Undertaker asked/answered question spontaneously.

_"I don't understand why Sebastian is so fascinated by this trivial matter ... he and I both know that we loathe that multi-murdering brute. Child or not he is still the killer of Madam Red ... he should of been dead by now, I guess even fate is against me. He probably is pulling the innocent act to infatuate Sebastian, "he has no memory" my arse.'_ Ciel thought bitterly until a change in the shops shadow caught his attention.

_'Bloody hell? What was that?" _

As if sensing his masters thoughts Sebastian stopped speaking to Undertaker, turning his head around the shop. Undertaker stood still listening to the dead silence in the room before feeling his eyes widening.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled,hiding behind a coffin. Sebastian tightened his grip Grell slamming himself to the floor along with Ciel. A powerful gust of wind pounded the shop windows with brute force, as if Aeolus himself was in rage. The thick windows shattered, sending shards of glass violently shattering into the shop. Ciel covered his head feeling pieces of glass falling on his back, and sliding onto the wooden floors. Grell woke up at the noise screaming in terror as Sebastian tightened his grip on him, ignoring the debris around him. Undertaker waited for the glass to finally finish falling in his shop before standing up, summoning his death scythe in his hand. He aimed his scythe in the direction of the front window ,glaring hard, ignoring the debris that was blinding his already horrid vision.

"Whom ever you are show yourself! NOW! Or do you not have any self integrity?" Undertaker yelled watching the room start to air out. As the air cleared no one was present at the front. No one dared to move a muscle, before hearing a voice enter the room.

_"The child shall be mine to enjoy and torment. he may be in your grasp as of now but it shall be me who gets the pleasure of being inpowered by the consumption of his soul! Even a demon and a legendary reaper such as yourself will be not match for me!" _The shouted cackling madly, before fading completely away leaving everyone in the shop bewildered and frightened.

"What the living hell was that?!" Ciel yelled, astonished by what he just witnessed, completely ignoring the fact that his fine clothing was damaged from the flying debris and glass.

"I can't honestly say I know .. as I explained earlier supernatural forces go after Shinigami children since they make for a good meal, and are completely defenseless. Which is why ... Grell is no longer deemed safe here .." Undertaker trailed off looking saddened by the explanation. Before he could speak again, Undertaker approached Sebastian grabbing Grell out his arms. Grell grabbed onto Undertaker's robes hiding his face into his chest sobbing quietly.

"Shh little one. They are gone. No one is here to harm you." Undertaker cooed rubbing Grell's back comfortably. Undertaker felt a knot form in his throat at the thought of failing to protect Grell, even he a legend couldn't drive off whatever was after the young Shinigami.

Sebastian looked sympathetically at Undertaker, before hearing footsteps gently making there way into the shop entrance, quicker then the blink of an eye Sebastian flashed his silver knives eyes glowing red at the entrance, at the same time Undertaker held Grell tightly gripping his scythe.

"WAIT! Stop! Its just me Ronald!" Ronald yelled feeling his heart stop while placing his arms in the air hoping for no assault to occur. Undertaker and Sebastian placed their weapon's down at realization that it was just a reaper from the dispatch.

"What the hell happened here?! Even the all nighter parties don't trash a place up this badly!" Ronald yelled shocked at the trashed funeral parlor while trying not step on broken glass with his death scythe.

"A attack occurred we can't say whom caused it." Sebastian explained, still standing in front of Undertaker and Grell protectively.

"Really? Then how is it that they found Undertaker of all people so quickly? Even half the Shinigmai realm aren't aware of Undertaker's whereabouts." Ronald stated, still shocked by the sight.

"What are we to do if I can't watch after him then who can-"

"We can." Ciel stated, making all the supernatural figures turn their heads surprised at the young earl.

"But my lord I thought you didn't care for the reaper-"

"I don't. However he has proven to be a useful to us. It would be a shame to lose him to someone else, even if he is reduced to useless child." Ciel explained to Sebastian earning a glare from Ronald.

_"That damn brat!'_Ronald thought angrily to himself,'_He only views Senpai as a tool for his own purposes. Even in his child state! Don't worry Senpai I won't let anything harm you. As long as the dispatch has your record stabilized your soul will not be robbed from you. As your co-worker I will sure of that!"_

"Very well young earl." Undertaker started moving forward to Sebastian still holding Grell protectively, by now Grell had stopped sobbing being reduced to small sniffles. Sebastian was about to take Grell from Undertaker's grasp until Undertaker raised his scythe placing it to Sebastian's throat, while glaring intensely at the demon's red eyes.

"However demon if I hear of his record ending suspiciously under your and your master's care ... let's just say not even Lucifer will help you once I get through with you .. fair my warning demon if the child dies so will you" Undertaker hissed under his breath, his eyes glowing intimidating everyone in the room. Even Sebastian was slightly startled by the reaction, Undertaker had never showed this side to him or others before and with Undertaker being the best of the best he was not gonna take his chances with the reaper.

"The manor is very safe. Besides I don't care much for his soul after all I am already contracted with my master as it is." Sebastian explained, regaining his emotionless composure.

Undertaker lowered his scythe summoning it out of his grasp moving Grell so he was looking face to face at the child. The child smiled softly at Undertaker while touching the silver man's face with his small chubby hands.

"Little one you are no longer safe here. I will always be around when you need me so do not fear my absence. I shall visit you daily to check in" Undertaker explained smiling sadly at the child. Grell frowned at the news looking down at the floor.

"You don'ts likes m-me .." he mumbled.

"Oh course I do! But I cherish you enough to keep you safe hehe! This isn't goodbye but rather I shall see you another time. Can you be brave for yourself and me?" Undertaker asked stroking the toddler's back, trying to comfort the distressed child. Grell nodded his still frowning.

"Now smile for me before you take off." Undertaker requested while pushing his unruly bangs out of his face. His glowing eyes made Grell smile sadly. The toddler reached out for Undertaker hugging his neck tightly. Grell held on for a few seconds before separating from Undertaker. Undertaker walked slowly towards Sebastian handing Grell over the butler, making the atmosphere in the room somewhat depressing. Ronald watched the entire thing in shock while clinching his fist's.

"W-wait! Are you really gonna trust that demon with Senpai?! Ally or not he is still a demon! William won't settle for th-"

"Calm yourself Shinigami." Sebastian interrupted not taking his eyes off Grell. "As I said I don't find feasting on toddler's to be my pleasure. Even if I did, I can't. I am a contracted demon after all."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Ronald stated, still looking untrusting towards the demon. Sebastian lifted his head smirking at Ronald while stroking Grell's short hair.

"Well Shinigami I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian sneered as his eyes glowed brightly in the dimmed room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sebastian's Daughter?

Chapter 4 - Sebastian's Daughter?

Undertaker packed the last of Grell's (very few) possession's that the now de-aged reaper could wear in his old room which Undertaker barely used. ( After all he did prefer sleeping inside of coffin's then an actual bed.) On the other side of the room Sebastian was dressing Grell in a white blouse with a red bow, a red high waist skirt, white stockings and black flat shoes. Sebastian was buttoning up Grell's blouse when he noticed that the toddler had some what unruly short hair, making the butler laugh slightly.

"Your hair is getting all in your face, would like me brush it out of your face?" Sebastian asked Grell in gentle voice while pulling Grell's thumb out of his mouth. Grell nodded shyly spinning around in a circle after his skirt was on securely making Undertaker laugh at the sight. Ciel meanwhile was growing irritated at the wait reducing his impatience to looking at the odd looking jars of substances he did not even want to know what was in them. While looking he noticed the blonde/black reaper glaring at him hard from across the destroyed room.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Ciel asked in bratty tone. Ronald turned his body towards the young earl still not losing his glare at the child.

"I hope you realize that "Useless child" is my mentor. I would hate to see him hurt by you of all people. You may have Undertaker agreeing with you and the demon by your side, but every Shinigami at the dispatch can see right through your selfish acts. Doesn't it even bother you slightly that- well first off forget its Grell for a second, even bother you slightly that someone want's to kill an innocent child for-"

"Innocent?" Ciel scoffed, interrupting the already angry reaper, 'I wouldn't use that word to describe that gender-confused homo. In case you don't recall, he is the murder of five innocent women and my aunt Madam Red. I don't give a damn if he is a child now, it doesn't erase the errors he has done to me. The only reason I am allowing him in my manor is because of the fact that he still useful to me. But if his soul is to be a Angel Ghost or Demon's snack then its not my problem to worry about .. in fact its one less burden I have worry about." Ciel finished, smirking slightly at the last statement.

"Why you fucking little-!" Ronald started raising his hand to slap Ciel. Ciel stood dumbstruck waiting for the impact of the slap. However the impact never occurred. Undertaker held on Ronald's wrist, gently rubbing his fingers along the wrist trying to calm the angered Shinigami.

"Young earl, Grell's things are ready. Where in the carriage can he-" Undertaker spoke before being interrupted by Ciel.

"His belongs can be on the opposite seat. As for Grell he is not allowed in with me. He can ride at the front with Sebastian." Undertaker frowned, but didn't even bother to argue with the earl, knowing how stubborn the boy could be. He let go of Ronald's wrist heading towards the entrance with Grell's suitcase in his hand.

"Enough of you I shall be off." Ronald stated still seething form the earlier argument. Before he could summon himself back to the dispatch he noticed the redheaded toddler waddling towards towards his leg. Ronald felt his anger disappear almost instantly lifting the laughing child up and doing a play waltz with the toddler.

"Well don't you look cute today! Haha!" Ronald laughed spinning Grell int he air making Grell laugh at the interaction. Ciel watched feeling his eyebrow twitch at the sight.

_ "For someone who looked ready to slay me, he is rather fond of his mentor"_

Sebastian stepped out watching the two Shinigami play with each other gleefully, before coughing to get Ronald's attention.

"I believe we must make our way back to the manor before the sun sets. In case whatever attacked earlier decides to come back." Sebastian explained grabbing for Ciel's coat, to which Ciel allowed him to button him up.

"Very well.' Ronald said, saddened at the broken up up moment. He reached for the fuzzy red blanket wrapping it around Grell securely, smiling at the toddler. 'I'll visit you little one. Remember to stay warm till you get there." Grell nodded his head hugging Ronald's neck, before being handed over to Sebastian. With a snap of a finger Ronald had disappeared out of sight while Sebastian, Ciel and Undertaker left the shop.

Undertaker opened the door for Ciel, to which the brat begrudgingly accepted after seeing that Sebastian's hands were now full. In a flash Sebastian was seated at the front of the carriage, with Grell on his lap clinging to the Demon's warm chest.

"I will come back n a few days once my shop is semi repaired." Undertaker stated, waving Sebastian and Ciel goodbye as they began to take off into the dusk of the London streets.

~ 20 minutes later ~

The sun had completely disappeared from sight as the Phantomhive carriage slowly made its way back to the mansion. Grell surprisingly was still awake, having been awed by the new sights. He had never been much out of Undertaker's shop so the new sights, and even the smell of the crisp air were interesting to the Shinigami. The carriage began to approach the manor with all the manor's servants out in a straight line, ready to greet the return of their master.

"Good evening, young master!" Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-rin yelled, bowing in sync as the carriage stopped in front of them. Tanaka stepped forward opening the door for Ciel, to which the young earl stepped out slowly.

"Mey-rin there is a suitcase in the carriage take it to one of the guest roo-"

"Not necessary" Sebastian interrupted Ciel holding a tight grip on Grell. " I rather she stay in my room where I can keep a close eye on her at night."

"EH?!" All the servants ( excluding Tanaka) exclaimed, looking like wide owls at the bundle in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian jumped down with Grell clinging onto his coat ,and hugging his doll with his other arm.

"Oh she is adorable!' Mey-rin and Finnian squealed, running up to the demon and toddler. 'Is she your niece Sebastian-San?" She asked running a finger through Grell hair that made the toddler whole heartily laugh.

"No she is my daughter."

"WHAT?!" The three servants screamed flabbergasted at the (fake) news.

"Sebastian-San has a daughter?!' Bard yelled, looking back and forth from Grell to Sebastian now looking confused. 'But s-she doesn't look anything like you-"

"She is from a pervious relationship I had with a lady a few years ago. She recognized me in the town square and demanded I take Grell, otherwise she would sell Grell into child prostitution."

"Aw poor thing. Who would do that to a child this young?!" Baldloy yelled looking enraged. Grell hid his face in Sebastian's chest at the sound Baldloy's yells.

"Baldloy. Please control your yells, you're frightening my child. I will answer your questions in another time and place. Right now I think we are all tired from today's events. Tomorrow you can ask any question's you have for me. However I believe would like to retire for the night." With that being said Ciel made his way through the door ,while Mey-rin and Sebastian collected Grell's things from the carriage's interior.

As all the manors residents made their way inside, Sebastian was about to set Grell down to assist, until Ciel raised his stopping the demon in his tracks.

"Take care of your daughter Sebastian. Tanaka can assist me for tonight. But do realize that your daughter is not an excuse to dismiss your duties as you please. Goodnight" Ciel said , before turning around to leave with Tanaka following close behind not even giving Sebastian an instant to say " Yes my Lord"

"Come Mey-rin I will need your assistance in my room." Sebastian said, rocking the tired child carefully.

"Yes Sebastian-San!" She said, turning red at the mention of Sebastian's room. Both servants made their way into Sebastian's quarters (which he barely ever used), trying their best to prepare it for the young child. Sebastian took out Grell's night dress placing it by the toddler as he stripped Grell of his day clothes ,only leaving him in baby bloomers before slipping on is night dress, finally finishing by placing a red lace bonnet on the four year old's head tightly.

"Alright Sebastian-San your daughter's clothes are folded into your drawers ... I don't mean to sound ill-mannered but ... she doesn't have a lot ... only 3 outfits at the most ... yes 3 outfits .." Mey-rin explained, trying her best not anger the handsome devil. Sebastian pondered looking how much room was still in one drawer alone.

"Perhaps I shall invest in getting new clothing choices for my daughter since she will be growing at this age. Perhaps I'll ask young master if he is willing to let me off so I can buy new clothing." Sebastian said sitting himself on the bed while tucking the half lidded toddler under the white comforter. Sebastian then reached the night stand for the mouth guard carefully putting in Grell's mouth trying to mimic the Undertaker from earlier.

"Huh?" Mey-rin said scratching her head in confusion before feeling her eyes widen at the sight of the sharp teeth. "W-w-what is ... w-why are y-your daughters teeth l-like that?!" The shocked maid yelped gacking at the toddler.

"My daughter is the victim of mother whom was careless enough to drink while heavily pregnant. Now she will be deformed her whole life" Sebastian said faking being saddened by the sight while stroking Grell's short locks. Mey-rin frowned caressing Sebastian's free hand looking sympathetically at the toddler.

"She is still as beautiful as a spring rose Sebastian-San! Locks of red, white snow skin and those eyes! You will be a good father! Yes you will!" Mey-rin exclaimed trying to comfort the faux depressed butler. Sebastian nodded smiling softly at the sleeping child.

"Thank you Mey-rin. Well I believe it is time I shall call it a night. Good night." Sebastian stated bowing slightly, hoping the maid would leave already. Even though he was a demon Sebastian was oddly tired from the days events specially with Grell being in his current state and the destruction of undertakers shop.

"Yes Sebastian-San. Have a good sleep" The maid stuttered bowing her way out before sitting the door gently. Sebastian stood still for a second until a small whine caught his attention.

"Hmm? What could be wro-" At the realization Sebastian searched where Grell's day clothing laid before pulling out the object he was looking for. Grell's doll. He approached the snoozing toddler carefully lifting his arm to place the doll in Grell's grasp, to which he hugged the doll fondly.

_ "I wonder what is so special about this doll. Considering this is Grell you would think he wanted something more elegant looking ... damn it. I had so many questions for the Undertaker ... including how it is Grell still remember's him but not the other reapers? And is this problem permanent or just temporary? I guess I will have to get the answers myself in due time ... none the matter I guess since I can't leave Grell alone ... I might as well slumber instead."_

With that being said, Sebastian stripped himself of his butler attire taking the time to place his uniform on the hanger with care, so he would not have to deal with the winkles in the morning. Sebastian then grabbed an overly big night shirt, deciding it was best not to be only in boxers next to a toddler, opening the sheets for himself Sebastian slid next to Grell blowing the candle on the nightstand out. Before he closed his eyes he felt Grell tiny hand grip into his finger tightly, while still hugging his doll. Sebastian smirked before closing his eyes into a blissful sleep.

Little did either super natural being know, someone was watching them from a safe distance on the upper branches of woodland tree, grinning at the sight.

_ "So the news is true ... a Shinigami child is now around. How intriguing. His soul is worth about 2,000 human souls. I will be damned if I lose a prize like that to that hellish crow!" _

The figure sprung through the woods Before disappearing vanishing into the cool night, without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Evidence, Old Enemies

Chapter 5 - New Evidence, Old Enemies

Sebastian laid in white fluffy comforters feeling his weightless lids blinking open, realizing that it was morning. He turned his head realizing that his arm was encircled around Grell's sleeping form . Carefully sliding his arm from under the toddler, Sebastian couldn't help but think the child was absolutely adorable. Sebastian smirked, rubbing his pointer finger down the redhead's cheek, making the child move slightly in response.

_"You know, for a reaper who is great annoyance to me on a regularly basis, he isn't half bad at this state .. its actually a rather nice change-'_

Sebastian withdrew his pointer finger slowly, clenching his fist tightly, with his body shaking down to its last nerve.

_'No I mustn't! Am I growing soft? He is still the same person! My skin is crawling and my head feels like its pounding harder then a drum! Why are my senses going bonkers?!'_ Sebastian thought beginning to feel his demon sense activating. His ruby eyes darted at the sleeping child before feeling his eyes widen at Undertaker's words.

_"If a rouge Demon, Ghost or worst case scenario .. an Angel where to take a reaper ... They could feast on the little ones soul, resulting in some of the Shinigami's power going into them and the soul of the little ones they kill for their own sake..." _

_'How could I have forgotten something so relevant?"_ Sebastian scolded himself quietly.

Grell felt the bed moving slightly making him peel his open eyes tiredly. Acid green eyes met red eyes as the two locked eyes for a few spar moments. Sebastian, being the devilish actor he was, quickly changed moods smiling fondly at the awaken toddler.

"Why hello gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked, kneeling his head down, eskimo kissing Grell, nose to nose. Grell laughed at the contact, releasing his mouth guard onto the bed, and waving his arms in the air. Sebastian smiled, picking up Grell, turning around, looking through the drawer that contained more clothing. He put on a simple long sleeved red dress, and white stockings, finishing it with flat's black ballet shoes. Before making his way out of the room, to see Mey-Rin already up ,and dusting the painting on the white walls. Upon hearing the footsteps, the clumsy maid turned around to the "father-daughter" couple outside Sebastian's room.

"G-Good morning Sebastian-san! How you and Grell sleep last night?" She asked, still fawning over the little "girl".

"Quite well thank you for asking. I hate to be so brash, but could you do me a favor this morning?"

"Why yes! What i-is it?"

"Could you please be kind enough to watch my daughter this morning, while I help master prepare for his day? But I guess that is too mu-" Sebastian asked, pretending to be tired and vulnerable around the maid.

"N-no! Its not a issue! No it isn't!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, waving her hands at him before lifting Grell out Sebastian's grasp, hugging Grell tightly, but not so tight as to suffocate the reaper.

"Thank you" Sebastian said, bowing his head slightly. "Now if excuse me I must awake the young master." Sebastian made his way down the hall to where the young earl's room was located, opening the door's gently, seeing the young boy still asleep as usual. Sebastian approached the windows opening the curtains, letting morning light pour into the spacious room.

"Good morning, young master. We have only tutoring today, and we have no received any new letter's from the Queen this far, and breakfast shall be served warm today." Ciel slide out of sheets rubbing his eyes, slowly reaching over to his nightstand, carefully placing his iconic patch on his eyes, before fully facing his butler.

"How did the reaper sleep?" He asked, sounding like it was forced rather out of actual concern.

"Like a rock, young master." Sebastian replied, buttoning up Ciel's shirt, getting rid of any asymmetrical folds.

"Ah I see. Any signs of any memory?" The tired boy asked, anxious for answers.

"Young master .." Sebastian signed. "He just woke up .. the only thing he showed was yawning and being happy to seem me "happy" when he woke up." Ciel nodded, deciding to let go of the subject. He could pursue more answers from the demon later.

"Right then what is the first lesson?" Sebastian smirked, which meant only one thing to Ciel. He worst and most humiliating subject to date .. dance lessons.

~ **Main Hallway** ~

Grell walked around slowly absorbing his new surrounding with wide eyes. Everything looked nothing like he had never seen. The most he had every seen was Undertaker's shop, and the Shinigami dispatch office area. Although the lady he was with this morning is quite odd. But he had a liking to her, even if she was oblivious to the fact that he left the room without her noticing. She mumbled about "Sebastian-san is gonna kill (her) for dropping" what was it 'China'? Eh, his mind couldn't remember it ..

"I can't do this to save my bloody life!" A voice screamed, making the toddler jump. Curiosity got the best of the young boy as he cautiously walked towards the slightly cracked open door.

"Master you know how important dance is to the high class, and to be a proper gentleman. Now please try again." Sebastian stated calmly, trying his best not to lose patience with Ciel.

Grell looked on while hugging his doll, his small jaw dropping slightly in awe at the (attempted) waltz. He always wanted to learn that dance, after all every lady should know how to do something so elegant. It would crazy talk to not know how!

Sebastian continued to attempt to teach the less then graceful dancing earl the steps, but with less then brilliant results. As he grew more annoyed, he saw acid green eyes in the crack of the opened door.

"My, my, my.' Sebastian tsked, stopping him and Ciel in their stance. 'Appears we have some company." Grell shyed away from the door, believing he had caused trouble. Sebastian opened the door gently in full view, kneeling down to Grell's height.

"Would you like to dance, small lady?" Grell could only nod his head as Sebastian gently took his free small hand, leading him into the lesson's room. Before the young child could think, he was picked up, being cradled in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled, taking Grell's free hand while doing the gentleman's steps of the ballroom waltz.

"And a one and a two .." Sebastian muttered, rocking Grell back and forth. The toddler's face turned a soft pink color, feeling like he was somewhat dancing like a real lady.

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian had by this time gathered around the door, watching with hearts in their eyes at the priceless "father daughter" dance display. Sebastian continued his "dance" with Grell until a bright flash filled the room, making him stop in his steps.

"Ash?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed voice. The white haired butler chuckled placing the camera down on a maple wood table, before inviting himself into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you dance with ... I'm sorry I've never this young lady, whom is she?" Ash questioned, slowly approaching the pair. At the look of the queen's butler, Grell felt his skin crawl with discomfort, and his hold on Sebastian hand intensified.

"Hmm Grell? What is wrong? You have company who wants to see you." Sebastian whispered, trying in vain to calm the suddenly distressed toddler. Ash stopped in his tracks looking .. hypnotized? He waited a sec before smiling brightly at the child.

"Why even a small lady can't handle a handsome gentlemen when she sees him, haha!" The white hair butler laughed at his own joke, making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Any who I have come here for official business. I have to letters one from your Majesty, Queen Victoria. A spring of mass kidnappings of young children. Partially ones that bare red hair, is taking place. But what appears odd is they will go missing for a day or week ,and return later very traumatized, and have no memory of their kidnapping experience. All the children are male, and between ages 2-7, and have very poor eyesight but never blind-"

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the news, quietly putting the pieces together.

_ " Red head children huh? What ever is after Grell must have seen what he looked like at some point, and used those characteristics to search for him. But when they realize thats its a mortal child, they release their anger before allowing them to flee."_

"Master? Master!" Sebastian called, taking Ciel away from his train of thought. Ciel's eyes widen noticing that Ash had stopped speaking, and everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Yes this is quite unfortunate. We will investigate right away. Is there any other letters that you have to give us?"

"Yes.' Ash answered pulling out a white letter. "A letter for a party. One that all the Earls, Ladies, Dukes and Dutchess's go every year. Your Majesty highly requests for you to attend.' He finished, handing the letter to Ciel. 'Well I best be off. Good to you all" Ash then turned to lead his way out, closing his eyes while exiting the manor. His eyes then opened, with a smirk growing on his face.

"So that Shinigami did turn into a child. Square A complete. I shall see you tomorrow night.. Grell Sutcliff. Let the games begin."


	6. Chapter 6 - Ballroom Quarrel

Chapter 6 - Ballroom Quarrel

~ Shinigami Dispatch ~

A tall elderly man walked through the main entrance of the Shinigami dispatch building leading him into the receptionist area. Alan was sitting at one of the desks writing scribbles on his paperwork that he had forgotten in the last few days.

"Sorry but we are short staffed can yo-" Alan stopped mid sentence to see whom he was talking to. Undertaker.

"No I can't wait. I'm here on urgent business I found somethings in my shops rubble that might lead us to what happened to Grell." Undertaker explained calmly.

"Right away I will get William sir-"

"No need to. I over-heard everything." William stated, making Alan jump slightly. William ignored the younger Shinigami turning his attention to Undertaker.

"What is it that you have found in the rubble?" Undertaker digged through his small bag, taking out an object that made William nearly drop his scythe to the floor. Alan watched from afar dropping on his knees looking at the object with wide saucer eyes.

"It cant be .." he whispered. Undertaker nodded solemnly ,summoning his scythe along with William.

"Come we have no time to waste. They will stroke again."

~ Phantomhive manor, the next day, mid evening ~

Sebastian laced up the young earls boots carefully, nearly finishing preparing him for party taking place in the palace ballroom. Ciel wore a fine blue suit fit for someone his noble standing, and his hair styled to somewhat lesson the appearance of his eye patch.

"Sebastian. Why must we got to this useless gathering?" Sebastian signed, not taking his eyes off his master's boots.

"Because it was requested from the Queen herself for you to show up. Be grateful that you don't have to crossdress this time young master, like we did when we were looking for Jack The Ripper." Sebastian reminded the now blue-faced Ciel.

That had been a humiliating night .. and with the danger of his fiancé nearly discovering him, it was already horrid enough ...

"Fine, fine. Will Grell be ready to leave when I am?" The young boy asked, getting up after Sebastian had finished lacing up his boots.

"Yes. Mey-Rin and Tanaka are getting him dressed for the evening." Sebastian answered, going behind Ciel to straighten the earl's jacket correctly. Before either could speak a knock was heard form the door, catching Ciel's and Sebastian's attention.

"Yes. Come in." Ciel said, in a bored voice. Mey-Rin opened the door with Grell standing in front of her. Grell had his hair up in a messy bun, he wore a juliet styled red dress with a cap like garment on his shoulders that reached the floor, and a small black chocker to finish it off. Sebastian picked him up swooshing him in the air before setting him down .

"Why don't you look like a gem this evening.?" Sebastian said, making Grell blush slightly. Mey-Rin awed at the sight while Ciel watched the scene not really caring about the interaction.

"Well we must be off. The carriage will be here momentarily." Sebastian picked up Grell, letting ciel ahead of the two leading them downstairs in the front entrance way. Sebastian opened the door with one arm and held a firm grip on Grell with the other. Outside it was already becoming dark and a palace carriage had arrived to pick the Phantomhive party up.

"Ready young master?" Sebastian asked briefly, while Grell hugged on his neck. Ciel sighed closing his eye for few seconds before opening them again.

"Let's get this over with."

~ Arrival at the party ~

The palace dance room was packed with young noblemen and women even noble's from France and Austria had made an appearance. Many had already became drunk. Couples danced to classical music, the gentleman laughed drunkly while the ladies gossiped among themselves.

Ciel , Grell and Sebastian entered without anyone noticing the young addition they had. Which was a heaven sent. If someone had assumed that Grell had some type of relation with Ciel it would without a doubt destroy the family name for decades to come.

"Sebastian can you please catch me a drink?' The young earl asked getting a headache from dealing with drunken idiot's who ( attempted) joked with him. Sebastian nodded his head, placing Grell down once they where at the refreshment table.

"Stay right there. Don't run off anywhere." Sebastian instructed firmly, while reaching for a glass.

Grell felt his mind wonder off as he saw an empty hallway. Without asking the butler, he walked away form the refreshment table, and out of the parties sight. The hallway was somewhat dark, but contained beautiful paintings that looked to be centuries old. Grell turned around hearing two patterns off footsteps approaching him slowly.

"Hmm? Daddy? Ciel? Undy?" He questioned, before seeing a young teen looking boy and a much taller, and intimidating looking man, whom was wearing a butler uniform. The younger teen with blonde hair smirked at the child, crossing his arms.

" I guess you weren't wrong Claude. So this is a Shinigami child? Haha how pathetic! Seem's that spying on Phantomhive manor did pay off." Alois said, smirking at the now frightened Shinigami. Grell backed away only making his predators follow him.

"What would you like me to do with him?" Alois's smirk grew bigger as he said the next sentence.

"Take his soul and any powers that come from him." Claude's demon eyes glowed brightly with hunger, bowing to Alois.

"Yes your highness." With that he lunged at the child, who by now began to run back into the party room screaming with terror with his enemy in pursuit.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP M-!" The child cried, only to have his voice cut off as a hand covered his mouth tightly. Grell could only let hot tears run down his face.

~ Party Room ~

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Ciel yelled, gritting his teeth angrily. Sebastian looked around frantically hoping to find his "daughter" soon. Ciel's eyes lost its anger glint at the sound of screams.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, pointing his finger at the hallway area. Sebastian looked up too see Alois and Claude entering the room. With Claude having a firm grip on Grell covering his mouth tightly. Sebastian took out his trusty knives lunging at the other demon furiously. Claude backflipped onto a railing smirking widely at the crow Demon.

"Sorry to say but this prize is mine to keep and not to share." He answered, his eyes only glowing more intensely at the thought of consuming the child's soul.

" I suggest you release him before all hell breaks loose." Sebastian said once again throwing knives at demon careful not hit Grell. Claude flew himself across the room grabbing onto one of chandeliers metal bars swinging back and forth. The ladies and gentlemen saw this screaming at the sight, causing a riot of panicking people shoving each other out the nearest exit. Ciel noticed that another witness was standing a mere 30 feet away. Ciel's eyes widen before glaring intensely.

"You!" He yelled. Alois approached the Phantomhive earl slowly smirking at Ciel's shocked face. He held two fencing swords making Ciel raise an eyebrow at this.

"Want a rematch, bastard?" Alois asked with a cocky voice, throwing a sword at Ciel to which the earl caught with thinking about it. Without warning Ciel lunged at the blonde boy sending the two teens into fencing match.

Sebastian threw one of the knives at the base of the chandelier causing the entire thing to fall to the ground. Claude jumped falling on the rubble floor causing him to roll a few times. Sebastian ran towards him, standing only five feet away from him.

"Give it up. This child's soul will become my meal and his powers will become part of me-" before Claude could finish mocking the butler he saw a huge scythe blade wrap its way around his neck, and a saw blade cutting off the arm that held onto Grell. Blood coated the floor and Grell's clothes. Both Demon's and Shinigami watched in total shock as they looked behind at the rescuer.

" You aren't taking anyways soul tonight Demon. Especially not a young ladies." Undertaker growled while his green eyes glowed brightly with anger at the Demon. Eric stood by his side holding his scythe that was now coated with a Demons blood, while Ronald, William and Alan stood ready to attack at any given moment. He with drew his scythe not long after, Grell ran towards him not caring if his fine dress was now torn and destroyed beyond repair. Undertaker picked him up with one arm using his free hand to rub the child back comfortably.

"Shh it s ok little one," he hushed. Undertaker turned to Alan signaling him to take Grell out his grasp.

"Take him out of here. Far away from here." Undertaker instructed, not taking his eyes off Claude. Eric, Ronald, Undertaker and William readied their death scythes, surrounding the Demon along with Sebastian who was ready to strike at any minute. Looking around the spider Demon knew had no chance at winning this quarrel.

" His soul will be mine." He stated calmly, before jumping up in the air in the blink of an eye jumping between Alois and Ciel's sword fight, picking up the blonde boy bridal style before leaping out of the large window, sending glass flying everywhere.

"C-Claude! I was gonna win!" Alois whined, trying to get out of the Demon's grip. Claude turned his head around ignoring the blonde brat looking at the damaged ballroom.

"Till we meet again ... Shinigami."

~ Back in the ballroom area ~

Undertaker relaxed his grip on his weapon signaling Alan that it was safe to have Grell out in the open. But soon questions filled the air.

" Does this mean that it was Claude who destroyed the funeral parlor? Ciel asked, breaking the awkward silence. William, whose appearance had scratches and small cuts , poked his glasses up his nose shaking head.

"Couldn't have been." Undertaker took out what he had shown the other Shinigami earlier. A white feather. Sebastian felt his eyes widen at the foul object.

"Where did that come from?" Ciel yelped, just as shocked as his butler.

"This was found in my shop's rubble. So it couldn't have been that Demon otherwise at the most it would have been black-"

"Impossible Claude is a spider Demon. If he had been the one who was responsible for the damage he would have left spider webs." Sebastian interrupted Undertaker, examining the white feather close up.

"Then that mean's its an .." William said slowly, starting to put the pieces together.

'Angel" Everyone said at the same time. Ronald's eyes widen at a sudden flashback he had of when he, William, Alan and Eric were searching for Grell in his damaged flat back in the Shinigami realm.

"Then is it possible for Angel to break into the Shinigami realm? They some how knew Grell was in his flat so they destroyed it to look for him?" He questioned. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this looking slightly confused.

"Destroyed flat?"

"Yes. Senpai's apartment area had a destroyed window that over looked the realm. We found blood but it belonged to Senpai ..." with that Alan lifted up part of Grell's dressl revealing the small stitches on his thigh that undertaker had done when Grell first arrived at his shop.

"Hmm even Claude would have huge distaste knowing that he would be near where a bunch of death gods would be." Sebastian noted, rubbing his chin slightly. Ciel shook his head getting everyones attention.

"All this still doesn't explain why Grell was de-aged to this state. If they wanted a Shinigami's power so much wouldn't they have more if he was adult sized instead of well his current age?" Ciel questioned, pointing to Grell who still look traumatized from tonight's events.

"Even we don't know the reason for that ..." Ronald said, feeling ashamed that he couldn't answer such a question. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, yells from the guards began to come from far in the hallways, making the supernatural figures stop speaking.

"Look's like we have to make a grand exit." Sebastian said, grabbing Ciel with one arm and Grell with the other. William opened the Shinigami portal allowing Eric and Alan to jump in quickly. Before Ronald jumped through he went up to Grell hugging him slightly.

"I'll see you soon Senpai." He said softly, before jumping in with William, while the latter glared at Sebastian with untrusting eyes. Undertaker leaped out of the window with Sebastian following close behind only hearing the sounds of the palace guards, making commotion over the destroyed ballroom and the deserted area.

As they jumped from branch to branch both supernatural figures stared at each other.

"I must return to my shop! I will visit you in the morning butler! Hehe!" Undertaker yelled, leaping the other direction towards London before Sebastian had time to respond back. The butler decided to let it go, knowing tonight had been eventful enough for all of them. He finally made it back to the manor with both figures asleep, and tired from tonight's Quarrel.

_ "So this means that its no longer just open figure that is after Grell. Now we have two in tow to worry over. At least now we have names. Grell please return back ... you may have stated before that you are "a butler to die for" ... but even death doesn't suit you ... at least not at this state ..."_

_**NOTE: I decided to have ash/Angela, Alois, and Claude be in same story in the same time frame. This will be explained clearly in future chapters so please bare with it for now till said explanations come with future chapters.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Past Life Of Grell Sutcliff

Chapter 7 - The Past Life Of Grell Sutcliff

Ciel moaned in annoyance as the sun peaked its way threw his blinds and into his bedroom. Thankfully today was the day off for Ciel which didn't require him to wake up super early, after all even the noble need a day or two off every now and again, especially after the ballroom brawl that happened the night before. Ciel was taken away from his moment when he heard the faint sound of knock at his bedroom door.

"Yes? Come in." He answered quietly. Sebastian entered the room already, as usual, dressed in his attire. You wouldn't think that he had been in a fight with another demon the night before.

"Good morning master. I brought you some morning tea. Earl grey." Sebastian said entering the room with a tea tray that held fine china that contained already freshly brewed tea. Sebastian placed the tray on the wooden table swiftly pouring a cup handing it to Ciel carefully.

"Has Grell awaken yet?" Ciel asked enjoying the warmth form the tea.

"No my lord. I tried to awaken him but he's not budging. I allowed Mey-Rin to stay by to watch in case he stirs. She has grown quite attached to him." Ciel nodded slightly quietly finishing his tea.

"Now you must get some day clothes on. Undertaker has planned to come this morning. He wants to check Grell. I also plan to ask him some more questions that we didn't have the opportunity to ask." Ciel signed getting up allowing Sebastian to start dressing him for Undertaker's visit. Only taking a few minutes to be ready Sebastian and Ciel heard a faint knock at the front door catching both their attention.

" I will await in the lounging room. You may retrieve Grell before coming with Undertaker. Ciel commanded turning around to his destination. Sebastian approached the door opening the door slowly to see Undertaker with his usual grin standing at the door.

"Good morning Undertaker." Sebastian bowed to the Undertaker, allowing him to come in.

"Hehe good morning butler. So how is the little lady doing this morning?" Undertaker asked touching the tips of his long nails together.

"Still in bed. Last night took a toll on him." Sebastian answered leading him upstairs to Grell's room. When he opened the room he saw Mey-Rin in the rocking chair that was seated by Sebastian's bed. In her arms was Grell snoozing peacefully clutching onto one of her bare fingers. Their was one thing that caught Sebastian's attention. She wasn't wearing her usual glasses. He had to admit she did look rather stunning without them.

Sebastian coughed slightly to get the maids attention. Mey-Rin look up slightly startled at the two men in the room.

"Sebastian-san! Undertaker?" she asked surprised to see the old mortician in the room.

" Mey-Rin why are you cradling my daughter?" Sebastian asked closely watching Grell.

"She was whimpering in her sleep. So I picked her up and started rocking her so she would go to sleeping peacefully! I didn't mean to handle her with out your permission! I swear!" The now scared maid answered. By now Grell woke up his eyes immediately went to Undertaker.

"Why look who's awake! Hehe!" Undertaker exclaimed taking he toddler from the maids arms. Undertaker rocked Grell gently making the still tired toddler rest his head against Undertaker's shoulder, while Mey-Rin took her glasses quickly leaving the room still believing she had caused trouble.

"Come now. The young master is awaiting in the lounging room." Sebastian interrupted leading Undertaker and Grell to the room. Ciel was sitting in his normal spot drinking his tea until the three visitor's grabbed his attention.

"Ah Undertaker you have arrived. Take a seat. You as well Sebastian since I know you have questions for Undertaker you would like answered." Ciel said not really caring if the old Shinigami was in his manor. Sebastian pulled up his chair as did Undertaker while Grell was now more alert simply playing with Undertaker's long silver braid.

"Hehe so butler what questions do you have for me? You have some explaining to do as well." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. What did he have to explain?

"Well go on ask me the questions! Hehe!" Undertaker cackled while tickling Grell's neck with his long fingers.

"Well ...first order of business ... I understand that a Shinigami's soul to a Demon or

Angel is more valuable then an human soul consumption. But why make Grell this young at the risk of not receiving as power as his adult form?" Sebastian asked patiently waiting for Undertaker to answer. The silence was broken when the old man bursted into laughter making Ciel choke on his tea at the sudden noise, while at the same time startling Grell.

"You haven't thought this through have you Demon? Were you ever able to take his soul when he was an adult and could throw around that scythe of his?" Undertaker asked slightly smirking at Sebastian. Ciel listened closing trying to ignore the choking feeling in his throat.

Now he thought of it .. it all started to make more sense.

"_I'm a fucking idiot!" _Sebastian scolded himself angrily. "_it makes sense. Whatever caused the de-aging knew that they had little to no chance at success to taking Grell's soul so they de-aged him first so he would be completely vulnerable to their attempts at kidnapping him. Even if it meant not receiving as much power."_

Sebastian's thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the door. He got up not even waiting for Ciel to demand him to answer. Sebastian opened the door to see two men he was not familiar to. He could of sworn he saw them last night but he never learned their names at all.

" Is Grell here?" The Shinigami with cornrows asked holding his saw scythe over his shoulders while the shorter one with brownish hair stood besides him.

"Yes. Undertaker as well. May I ask why you are here this morning?" Sebastian asked, wanting to cut to the chase still not allowing the two to enter the manor.

"We found some important details in regards to Grell's record." The shorter Shinigami answered plainly. Sebastian stepped aside allowing them to enter the manor leading them to where Undertaker, Grell and Ciel were. Undertaker was immediately curious at the two Shinigami that entered the room making him tilt his head.

"Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby. What a surprise." Undertaker said now he himself was confused at why the two men were here.

" Sir we have something important that you must know regarding Grell's record." Eric blurted not wanting to stand by with small talk.

"Go on." Undertaker said now giving Alan and Eric his full attention.

" We were looking at it again last night after the attack by the spider demon. William sir noticed something odd about his record. We tried to use it to see if we could spot the perpetrator but ..." Alan explained slightly trailing off.

"But what? Its rude to keep an elder waiting."

" There was nothing. It was like his record before his transformation was completely erased. Non-existent. Never happened!" Alan exclaimed. Ciel dropped his tea cup shattering the cup in pieces leaving everyone in the room completely silent.

"What do mean erased?" Undertaker growled now getting irritated which surprised Sebastian. Every time the old man ,who normally was never serious about any matters, became angry Sebastian couldn't help but still have slight shock at Undertaker's reaction.

"We mean his time in the academy, meeting the demon butler, meeting William, Ronald, us and everything else involving his adulthood! Gone! The only thing that remain's in the record is him first turning into a Shinigami, his first two years under your care and a little of his life before he died while he was still human from birth to age 17 months." Eric explained looking slightly saddened at seeing the last part.

"Wait a minute!" Ciel yelled getting the Shinigami's attention. "Grell was only 17 months old when he died? Undertaker nodded his head solemnly .

"Its true. That's why he is this young and a Shinigami."

"How .. how did he die?" Ciel asked making Alan and Eric's eyes widen at the question. Undertaker got up slowly taking the cinematic record from Alan's hands opening it slowly. A bright flash of light filled the room revealing strips of film that finally stopped at one scene playing in the room.

_~ A grand ballroom area was filled with people in elegant gowns and suits floating across the room as they danced to classical music. One woman in particular stood out. She had long locks of brown hair with porcelain skin that looked like it belonged to a China doll and she wore a dress of a brilliant champagne color. in her arms was a small bundle that appeared more fragile then glass, wrapped tightly in red blankets. The baby slept soundly as his mother rocked him gently while humming a lullaby.~_

"That's Grell?!" Ciel yelped not taking his eyes off the record. Sebastian watched memorized by the scene ignoring his young master's shocked exclaims.

~ _As the woman hummed. A man with red shoulder length hair spiky hair appeared behind her stroking his son's face. The woman smiled at him before stood up signaling foe the music to end. The crowd stopped focusing their attention on the man._

_"Als Leiter der Sutcliff Haushalt, mich und meine allerliebste Dame, zusammen mit unseren kleinen Sohn, möchte ich danke Ihnen allen für ihr Kommen zu einem freudigen Ereignis. Die 5 jahr Ehe zwischen meiner Frau und mir! Viele Grüße an euch alle für eure Anwesenheit!" ~_

"What are they saying?" Alan asked listening in confusion as did everyone in the room.

"Something along the lines of celebrating a five year wedding anniversary. I believe its safe to say that man is the head of the Sutcliff house and the woman with brown hair is his wife and lady of the house.

_ The crowd raised their champagne glasses cheering on the anniversary couple. As people drank the cheers soon ended as the room heard the front doors being forced open. A man in a priest outfit entered the room scaring everyone, some were even dropping wide glasses on the marble floor. Behind him were several hooded figures all wearing black robes with hoods that covered their identities well._

_"Eure Heiligkeit?" The redhead man asked standing in front of his wife and kid in a protective manor while his wife held onto her baby tightly._

_"Das Kind ..." the priest paused before pointing harshly at the small bundle "Ist eine unheilige Dämonen aus der Hölle! Seine Zähne sind immer wie ein Haie! Und die Augen heller als Teufel selbst! Und ich werde mir das eine, ihn zurück in die Hölle, wo er hingehört!"~_

"The man is the priest and he is making remarks stating Grell is a unholy demon that should die and go back to hell ... how cruelly ironic." Sebastian translated rubbing his chin.

_The crowd gasp at yells of the priest while the woman held onto the bundle even tighter then before. Before anyone in the room could react gunshots could be heard coming form the hooded figures. Lords and Ladies ran out of the room in a panic. Before the redheaded man could respond or even think to run, a bullet buried its way into the side of skull blowing off nearly half of his cranium and brian tissue out, sending him to the floor. As they aimed their fire at the woman .. she was not in sight. The woman ran away from the room, keeping tight hold on her bundle while exiting the servant's quarters._

_As she ran outside into the bitter cold of the snowy winter evening, she tried her hardest to run away but her hopes of escape were soon shattered as she heard a horse charging right at her with the priest riding on top. Before she could run up the stone stair ways the priest had made his way to the woman grabbing the bundle violently._

___"Nein! Ist dies nicht möglich! Er ist mein Kind! Hören Sie auf! Ich bitte dich-!"_ Her pleas were cut off as her hands lost the tight grip on her baby sending her falling on the stone stairs followed by a sickening crushing sound. She laid still with her eyes open, blood pooled around her neck head, once lively were now dull, Lady Sutcliff was no more.

_"Jetzt entfernen Sie Teufel. Ich wette, Sie würden gerne die kalte Hölle da ist so heiß." The priest snarled at the now crying baby. He threw the bundle into the freezing snow before riding off ignoring the cries of the bundle._

"The woman was begging for his life but its obvious what the Priest thinks of her pleas. He says since Grell is going "back to hell" that he should enjoy the cold. Implying that he left Grell to freeze to death."

_~ 2 hours later~_

_A silver haired man with his hair tie in a ponytail with pale skin, scars along his neck and face and death scythe walked in the snow listening to the crunching sound it made below his feet. ~_

"Undertaker?" Ciel shouted looking confused at the images. Undertaker only chuckled as he saw Eric and Alan looking dumbfounded at him.

"I was a handsome Shinigami wasn't I? Hehe!" He joked making the pair gawk at the old man further. Sebastian turned his head glaring slightly at the noise makers.

"Can you please keep it down the record its still playing."

_~ The figure stopped as he stood over the still bundle. His face betrayed no emotion in sight._

_"How sad that your time comes to here. Grell Sutcliff born 1678, died 1679, cause of death hypothermia." Undertaker said raising his scythe in the air. He waited for his scythe to penetrate the infant's body until his aim was blocked by a powerful invisible shield that covered the child's body. The reaper raised an eyebrow lifting his scythe back up kneeling down carefully by the bundle._

_"I can't see your records little one? ... This can only mean one thing.." The reaper set his scythe down picking up the bundle carefully. Undertaker lifted the fold of the blanket exposing Grell's torso area. He slightly rubbed his long fingers across his torso generating a cooing sound from the baby. The baby slightly opened it eyes revealing acid green eyes and he released a small yawn that showed his very few shark like teeth._

_"So I'm right." Undertaker said to himself lifting himself and the child up, summoning his scythe out of his sight. " You are a Shinigami child. Don't fear. For you, death is only the beginning." As he spoke he and the bundle faded from sight taking them both back to the Shinigami realm._

_Shinigami Realm Hospital~_

_ "Are you sure that you want this child?" The nurse asked Undertaker handing the bundle over to him carefully. Undertaker let a smile slip before looking up at the Shinigami nurse._

_"This child is mine till he old enough to enter the academy. Until then the head has no place in telling me how to handle things ... he died once ... I will drop dead before it happens again .." finishing talking to the nurse Undertaker's eyes glowed brighter then before while leaving the room, no one daring to tell the legend himself how to handle his new bundle._

_"Have a good sleep ... Grell Sutcliff" ~_

The record suddenly went blank and the light from the rolling records had disappeared leaving the lounge room, returning to Grell's cinematic record book that laid on the table next to Undertaker.

"Eh? That's it?" Alan exclaimed scratching his head in confusion. Eric rolled is eyes at him tsking his tongue.

" Its his human records remember? All the other records from his time in the academy and work as a reaper are gone but for some reason ..." Eric explained out load. The room remained silent everyone trying to absorb what they just saw. Almost no one could speak a word.

TRANSLATIONS

_Als Leiter der Sutcliff Haushalt, mich und meine allerliebste Dame, zusammen mit unseren kleinen Sohn, möchte ich danke Ihnen allen für ihr Kommen zu einem freudigen Ereignis. Die 5 jahr Ehe zwischen meiner Frau und mir! Viele Grüße an euch alle für eure Anwesenheit! _

_Translation: _As head of the Sutcliff house, me and my lovely lady, together with our small son, I would like to thank all of you for coming to a joyful event. The 5 year marriage between my wife and me! Many greetings to all of you for your presence!

_Eure Heiligkeit?_

_Translation_: Your Holiness?

_"Das Kind ... Ist eine unheilige Dämonen aus der Hölle! Seine Zähne sind immer wie ein Haie! Und die Augen heller als Teufel selbst! Und ich werde mir das eine, ihn zurück in die Hölle, wo er hingehört!"_

_Translation: "_The child ... Is an unholy demons from hell! Its teeth are always like a sharks! And the eyes brighter than devil himself! And I will be taking him back into hell, where he belongs!"

_"Nein! Ist dies nicht möglich! Er ist mein Kind! Hören Sie auf! Ich bitte dich-!"_

_Translation: _"No! If this is not possible! He is my child! Stop it! I beg you- !"

_"Jetzt entfernen Sie Teufel. Ich wette, Sie würden gerne die kalte Hölle da ist so heiß."_

_Translation: "_Now remove Devil. I bet you would love the cold since hell is so hot."


	8. Chapter 8 - Punishment And Teeth Pulling

Chapter 8 - Punishment Along With Loose Teeth

"What was it that you wanted me to explain Undertaker?" Sebastian asked breaking the prolonged silence in the room. Undertaker looked up taking his eyes off Grell before giving a small frown at sebastian.

"Yes I wanted to ask why he was in that Demon's grip when you suppose to keep him in your sight." Undertaker questioned in low voice. Sebastian looked at Grell glaring at him slightly at remembering last night.

"I specifically told him to wait for a moment, by my side, while I got drinks at the party. However instead of listening to me he decided to wonder off on his own away from the party area and into Claude's trap." Sebastian explained, Grell was looking down away from Undertaker and Sebastian's stare fidgeting around nervously. Undertaker turned him around lifting his chin forcing the child to look at him straight int he eyes.

"Is this true Grell?" Undertaker asked giving him the don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me look.

"Y-yes."

"And why did you not listen?" Undertaker asked making Grell grow more and more nervous. He knew that making Undertaker mad was never a good sign.

"Cause I was bored and stuff so I went off on my own ..." He answered trailing off a bit. Before Undertaker could ask another question Grell tumbled to floor before attempting to run away from the room. Eric caught him before he could make it out of the room lifting the child up, hoisting Grell up on his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! I don't like this! Put me down!" Grell cried out beginning to kick in a vain attempt to escape Eric's grasp. Eric ignored his pleas walking back to Undertaker letting the elder Shinigami take Grell. Undertaker glared at the small child while Grell smiled nervously trying to get the reaper to be less mad with no success.

"All of you leave this room now. I have something I need to do for little lady who decides its best to be disobedient to her caretakers." Ciel got up signaling Sebastian to follow him out of the room. Sebastian followed without questioning, having an idea of why Undertaker wanted the to himself and Grell, for he had done the same to Ciel on certain occasions when he was rude to the other servants of the house, or when his Aunt was alive she would tell Sebastian to leave the room when Ciel was in trouble with her.

"Eric let's go. William sir will wonder what is taking us so long." Alan said beginning to tug on the taller mans arm leading the m out of the room.

"Well you're no fun are you." Eric replied jokingly getting a glare from Alan making the shorter Shinigami tug harder on his sleeve.

"Ok ok! You're lucky you're cute." Eric added before closing the door leaving Undertaker and Grell alone in the quiet room. Undertaker got up holding Grell in is arms walking over the love set area before sitting on one of the arms.

"Grell do you remember what happened last time you crossed my rules?"

"You punished me." The toddler squeaked not liking where this was going.

"Right. So you know what I'm about to administer onto you?" Undertaker asked suddenly getting up. Grell looked down looking like he was gonna cry.

"Y-y-yes." He answered silently. Before he could respond anymore, Undertaker lifted Grell out of his arms placing Grell over the arm of the love set with Grell's backside facing the outer part of the love seat. Undertaker placed one hand on the child's back holding him in place. Grell then felt his nightgown being lifted slightly exposing his baby bloomers causing him to whimper at the sudden feeling of warmth gone.

"You get 15 swats little one. If I here of you disobeying your caretaker again and placing not only yourself but others in mortal danger I'll get a cane out next time if I have to. You understand me?" Undertaker asked holding the struggling child in place. Grell didn't answer only focusing on trying to get away.

"Answer me Grell." Undertaker said growing impatient with Grell's struggling. Grell stopped moving realizing his attempts at escape were pointless against the elder Shinigami.

"Yes Undy .." Grell answered beginning to sniffle. Without waiting an further distractions Undertaker raised his hand smacking Grell's backside. _-SMACK-_

"Oww!" Grell cried out feeling the sting of the swats. Undertaker ignored the cries not giving any slack to the toddler. _-SMACK, SMACK-_

"Grell when an adult tells you to stay with them for your own safety you stay with them." Undertaker lectured calmly not taking his focus off of Grell. -SMACK- SMACK-

"I'm s-sorry!" Grell cried closing his eyes as he allowed tears to slip out. Undertaker continued moving towards Grell's upper thigh area near his sitting spots, making the child cry louder.

"Now will you apologize to Sebastian after your punishment is over?" Undertaker asked making sure not miss any spots but still being careful not to bruise they young toddler rather just leaving a stinging feeling.

"Yes!" Grell cried out kicking his small legs. Undertaker finished the last few of the smack deciding that the little one had gotten the point through to me. The elder Shinigami stopped his swats carefully rubbing Grell's lower back comfortably letting the child cry over the arm rest. Grell cried not caring if Undertaker saw him crying with his nightgown hitched up.

"Shh its over little one." Undertaker hushed picking up Grell from under his arms cradling him in his arms, sitting himself down on the love seat while rubbing his Grell's back trying not to irritate the toddler's back side.

Before Undertaker could speak anymore, he heard a faint knock from the entrance doors taking his attention off of Grell.

"Come in." He answered loud enough for the knocker to hear but not enough to startle the toddler. Sebastian entered the room carefully closing the room behind him before walking over to where Grell and Undertaker were sitting.

"Is everything alright here? We heard cries and master was getting quiet irritated by the noise." Sebastian explained looking more at the crying child rather then Undertaker.

"It is all fine in here Demon. Grell you wanted to say something?" Undertaker asked turning the toddler around with both hands holding him in place to he was facing Sebastian. Grell looked up still red faced and teary eyed at the butler.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I shouldn't h-have left your side!" He cried out rubbing his small fist's on his face trying to rub the hot tears away. Sebastian couldn't help but smiles lightly at little reaper. It was different back when the fully sized Grell only faked cried for the Demon's attention. Typically with face-palming results. To see him actually show real innocent emotion was somewhat a refreshing change for Sebastian to see. Sebastian approached the toddler lifting him out of Undertaker's grasp, lifting the frail toddler in his arms allowing the child to wrap his arms around the Demons neck, hiding his face in Sebastian's neck.

"You really scared us last night. We don't order you around for the fun of it. We do it to protect you from harm's way. Please if I tell you to do something, you do it regardless of the situation. Understand?" Sebastian said in a soft but firm voice. He felt Grell nod his head not making a sound.

"Come now let's get you dressed for the day. The sun is out some fresh air will do you good. Young master will be outside as well, as long as he allows it you can try some tea. Have you ever tried tea?" Sebastian asked trying to calm the toddler and distract him from his burning skin. Grell back his head away from Sebastian neck looking at the demon before shaking his head.

"Undy usually gives me milk or water. I never had tea before ..." He trailed off silently playing with his fingers.

"Well there is a first for everything isn't there?" Sebastian said walking out of the room before turning around to face Undertaker again.

"Would you like to company us to the garden Undertaker?" The old reaper stood up dusting his robes before giving his creepy smirk to the butler.

"As kind as the offer is I have to decline. I have new costumers coming in. Hehe! I heard that they are quite torn apart and need more attention!" The old man cackled making Sebastian roll his eyes slightly at the odd excitement of dead bodies from the caretaker. Before leaving the door Undertaker faced Grell caressing the toddler cheek slightly, making the now calm toddler smile slightly. "I will back another day little one. Be good for Undy?"

"Yes sir." Grell replied grinning making his slightly missing teeth more noticeable, making Undertaker laugh at the sight before noticing one of the teeth was slightly crooked. Undertaker used the tip his nails to open the toddler mouth slightly examining the inside of Grell's jaw, carefully not to stick the nails down the toddler's throat.

"Hmm looks like one of your teeth is trying to escape your mouth! Hehe!" Undertaker although wigging a loose tooth in the toddlers mouth. Grell shrunk back closing his mouth, hiding his lips with both his hands with a look of pure terror on his face. Sebastian tried to look but the stubborn toddler shook his head away from any attempts of the butler opening his mouth.

"Grell please open your mouth." Sebastian asked firmly. Grell shook his head rapidly not letting his hands away from his mouth. Sebastian signed placing the toddler on the table .

"What are we to do?" Without giving the demon further chance to talk Undertaker reached into his bag pulling out a pair of small pliers form his bag, making Sebastian stand there dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of the tool.

"Why do you have those on you Undertaker?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrow slightly twitching at the sight of the pliers.

"I always carry around some of my tools. Never know when they might come in handy! Hehe!" Undertaker joked clamping them together rapidly. Grell's face turned blue at the sight of the pliers with tears slowly wetting his eyes. He slide off the table stumbling on the carpet floor slightly before getting up attempting to escape the room. Undertaker saw this quickly wrapping his free arm around Grell waist before hoisting the small child on his hip, keeping him firmly in place.

"Going somewhere? Hehe!" Undertaker joked, not making the scared toddler anymore calmer then before. Undertaker walked towards Sebastian allowing the butler to take Grell out of hold. Sebastian sat down on the love seat with Grell on his lap, with one arm wrapped around Grell's chest and the other keeping his arms away from his mouth for undertaker.

"No! No! I'm fine! Let me go! NO!" Grell shrieked so loud even Sebastian's eardrums were ringing from the volume of his cries. Undertaker tried opening his mouth only to have Grell shake his head rapidly from Undertaker grip.

"Grell hold still otherwise you'll make it worse." Undertaker chasited trying to keep the toddler still only for him to struggle further. Undertaker placed the pliers down attempting to keep Grell still only to fail even further.

"Undy please don't! I don't have any loose teeth! Its always been that way!" Grell cried not fooling Undertaker or sebastian.

"Grell-Chan we saw your tooth move slightly, so yes you do have a loose tooth. Don't you want new better teeth then weak teeth?" Sebastian tried reasoning with the distressed reaper. Grell shrieked louder when Undertaker finally got a hold of his jaw keeping him in place.

_"Guess attempting to reason with a four year old is useless .."_

"Stop! NO!" He screamed. Before Undertaker could reach in for the loose tooth, the double doors of the lounge room opened violently, silencing Grell's scream's and struggling at the sight of the visiter.

"Just what the bloody hell are you two doing to Senpai!?" Ronald yelled looking furious at the sight. Undertaker and Sebastian looked at each other, both realizing how bad the situation may look. Pliers plus a held down screaming child and two grown men ... yeah a very deceiving look ...

"Why hello reaper what brings you here?" Undertaker asked casually not affected by Ronald's angered expressions at all. Ronald stomped over the where Sebastian and Undertaker were looking ready to kill both men on sight.

"What bring me here?! That's all you bloody say? Just what the fucking hell is going on here?!" He yelled grinding his teeth. Before he could rant on further Undertaker placed a finger on the angered two tone Shinigami silencing him instantly.

"Watch your silver tongue boy. I don't want Grell earning such words quite yet." Undertaker lectured, while still maintaining his usual smirk.

" You didn't answer my question." Ronald growled growing more impatient.

"The little one has some loose teeth in his mouth. We were gonna pull it out of his jaw." Sebastian bluntly explained from his seat. Grell relaxed in Sebastian's lap, curiously watching Undertaker and Ronald speak to one another.

"Oh ..." Ronald trailed off scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed for over reacting.

"Yes, so why are you here?" Sebastian asked having no problem holding down Grell.

"William wanted Senpai's records back. He is still paranoid about having his records so close to the Demon butler." Ronald explain calming down as he spoke to he could speak more, he saw a pair of pliers floating in front of his face in the hands of Undertaker. "Uh? What?"

"Since he is your Senpai you want to do the honors?" Undertaker asked grinning at the younger Shinigami's facial expressions. Ronald hesitantly took the tool out of undertakers hand slightly mortified at the thought of pulling Grell's teeth out.

"You won't hurt him you know." Undertaker stated pulling Ronald out of his thoughts. "Toddlers teeth are very weak in general and since Grell is a Shinigami he will have a new tooth in a matter as low as a week! He's only making a fuss cause he's not familiar with such a thing."

Ronald nodded his head walking towards Grell with the pliers in hand while trying not to appear nervous in front of Grell.

"Grell-Chan can you say "ah" for me?" Ronald asked kneeling down towards Grell to match his height. Grell looked at him slightly scared but complied and opened his small jaw up wide enough for Ronald to gently slip the pliers in Grell's mouth. Ronald's carefully clasp the pliers grip on the very loose tooth, ignoring the spit that was getting all over his gloves. Sebastian held Grell in place, listening to the sound of Grell's grunts.

"Ok Senpai I'm gonna pull on 3 ok?" Ronald instructed softly. Grell felt tears go down his face but he nodded his head slowly shutting his eyes. Undertaker let Grell grab his hand as Ronald prepared to pull the tooth out.

"1 ... 2 ...3!" Ronald yelled tugging on the tooth, successfully pulling out the tooth with in a few seconds. he gently took the pliers out, in the clamp was a small sharp tooth, not even a drop of blood was on the tooth.

"Ha! That was easy!" Ronald yelled, laughing slightly as Grell licked his tongue over where his baby tooth used to be seconds before, making even Sebastian laugh at the reaction. Suddenly the double doors opened with a young earl glaring at the supernatural figures.

"what in the queen's name is going on?" Ciel yelled looking mortified by the scene.

Everyone remained silent until ronald spoke up.

"So who wants to take the bullet?"


	9. Chapter 9 - A Deal! Ciel's Revenge?

Chapter 9 - A Deal! Ciel's Revenge?

After 20 minutes of explaining to his young master why he, Ronald and Undertaker were holding down Grell with Grell's tooth in a pair of pliers held by Ronald. Not that Ciel cared. He actually was rather somewhat happy inside to see the child in pain. Every since the death of his aunt Ciel as yet do get the revenge he desired on the reaper.

" I don't care if he is a mere child... he is still the murder of my aunt. Even his boss William T Spears said that it wasn't her time to pass on. Of course I can't get away with such things in this form he is under, especially with those reapers always by him and aware of his surroundings."

Ciel thought to himself after dismissing the reapers and his butler Sebastian to the garden. Although Sebastian and Grell were the only ones to actually comply.

"I have to return with Senpai's records. William sir doesn't want them in sight and he is still paranoid about the demon butler." Ronald breathed out running to the record book before pacing out of the room, clearly trying to avoid possible confrontation from his boss.

"He needs a vacation ..." Ciel stated sweat dropping at the rushed reaper. Undertaker got up placing his told back in his pouch before excusing himself out the door.

"As much as I would like to spend time with small lady, I'm afraid I have business matters to take care off. Hehe just come by in case anything important happens. Till then," Undertaker said, picking Grell up twirling him the air before placing the toddler back on the floor. "I shall see you again."

With that Undertaker left leaving only Ciel, Sebastain and Grell in the room. Sebastian was about to lead Ciel to the garden until Ciel raised his hand stopping the demon from speaking.

"I wish to take a walk alone in the garden. Take care of the brat Sebastian. That is an order." The young earl growled leaving the door before he allowed his butler to answer. Sebastian shook his head slightly at the poor manners, brushing it off quickly before lowering his hand to Grell.

"Come along Grell. we can have some tea before the young master returns from his walk." Sebastian said with softness in his voice. Grell eyed the butler reaching for the gloved hand allowing the handsome demon to lead him out of the room. As they walked out of the mansion Grell looked up finally finding his voice.

"Sebastian -san-"

"Grell please don't call me that around the servants I am your father. Please refer to me as father." Sebastian instructed gently smiling at the child, so Grell wouldn't feel afraid of him.

"Um .. Father? Why is master always unhappy to see me?" The chid asked. Sebastian blanked on what to say to the young child. He couldn't just say he is actually Jack The Ripper. London's most infamous killer and the killer of the earls aunt, whom was also Jack The Ripper.

"Grell do not let him bother you. He is always like that. He just not very fond of young children. You will get used to it." Sebastian explained flawless with his lying. Grell nodded smiling as he was lead outside by his "father", feeling the England sun touching his skin."

"Would you care for tea Grell?"

~ In The Back Of The Garden ~

Ciel was walking in the wooden area glaring as birds flew by, happily chirping in the warm breeze. He couldn't stand the young reaper. He wanted revenge so badly but if he were to do anything all the reapers would be aware and surely not let him get away with hurting the Shinigami.

"Damn him. He should get his just desserts but instead the whole world loves his child form and forgets everything he had done to me. Even if he did help at some point he only complied to have a day with sebastian." Ciel mumbled to himself. Kicking a rock at his feet.

" Well well aren't you an angry brat?" A voice broke out of the silence startling Ciel. He was about to yell until a pale hand covered his mouth preventing him from yelling for Sebastian's help. Ciel turned his head to realize it was Claude who kept him in place as Alois stepped out of the shadows, his face bared a smirk seeing his rival held down by his butler.

"Now before you yelp for your butler I have a deal you cant resist. I have heard of the Shinigami child and know how much you despise the redheaded brat. I know you require a taste of well deserved revenge on him and what better time then when he is vulnerable?" The blonde boy explained smirking as Ciel calmed down. Claude removed his hand allowing Ciel to speak.

"Go on." Alois's smirk grew as he heard the two words, continuing on explaining his deal.

"I can make sure that Claude traumatizes the brat to the point where he believes it was your precious butler that did it. He will mistrust the demon so much, he will run and he is out of your life and you will gain your much needed revenge. But in exchange I get to take the reaper for myself and Claude's personal use. Do we have a deal?"

Ciel remained silent for a moment before feeling smirk reach his face at the thought of the reaper being hurt under his control. Stepping out of Claude's grip Ciel held out his hand, allowing Alois to clutch hands with him before looking up, with his pupils narrowing at the Trancy Earl.

"You have a deal Trancy."

~ Back On The Patio, In The Main Garden Area ~

"Father tea tastes different." Grell said slowly sipping the hot tea. Sebastian chuckled walking over to the tray laying on a fine polished wood table, getting a small pastry sweet with pink icing with a strawberry on top.

"Here try this and place your tea down for a second otherwise you will burn your tongue." Sebastian warned taking the cup out of the child's hand and placing the sweet in his hands. Grell eyed the dessert curious at the taste before taking small bite out of the pastry. His acid eyes widen as he chewed it.

"Its really sweet." He mumbled as he ate the rest of the pastry. Sebastian shook his head uses his pointer finger to shut the Child's mouth.

"Grell it is not lady like to eat and speak at the same time." He scolded making the child silently eat his food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ciel coming out the tree area of the garden with a smile on his face. This sight was not even the least common sight for the demon or the house servant's to witness.

"Master seems to be in good mood." Finnian noted, somewhat dumbfounded. Sebastian cleared his throat walking towards the young Earl to lead him to tea.

"Young master you seem quite at ease. Was the walk refreshing of you?" Sebastian asked, feeling somewhat suspicious at the sudden change of moods. Ciel sat down across from Grell who was still try to finish the pasty with his small mouth.

"Why yes. Some down time is quite nice should you know." Ciel answered sipping his tea with no emotion written on his face .

_"Now is time to put the plan in action"_

Ciel waited for Sebastian's back to be turned momentarily, taking advantage of the opportunity. He spilled the hot tea on his right hand then a little less on his left, allowing the boiling hot tea to run down his sleeves. Not a moment to spare he let out a pained yell. Sebastian turned around wide eye at the sound while Grell looked startled at Ciel whom was glaring at him angrily.

"Grell just what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel yelled at the toddler to which Grell sank in his seat looking frightened as Sebastian turned his attention towards the child looking slightly angered.

"B-but I didn't do that! I swear!" He stuttered clearly confused at the situation. Sebastian took of Ciel's coat attempting to cool down the now burned skin.

"I suppose you didn't learn your lesson with Undertaker hmm?" Sebastian asked in a stern voice that sent child up Grell's body.

"I didn't do it! The idiot spilled it on himself! Please believe me!" Grell cried out beginning to feel tears swell up in his eyes as he saw the butler approach him. Sebastian stood the toddler up in chair gently before turning him around swatting his small bottom rather hard, making the child cry out at the sudden impact.

"Do not call people idiot's. Especially young master since you are a guest in his home which he was graceful enough to allow .. perhaps you didn't learn the first time around now did you?" Sebastian scolded softly keeping Grell in place. Ciel got up still keeping up his act, clearing his throat to get his butler's attention.

"Sebastian if you can I would like you to go out and buy me some herbs to sooth the burns so they don't leave scars on my hands. You may punish the child later when you return if you wish. That is an order." Ciel commanded walking pass them giving Grell a slight smirk only so he could see it. Grell almost cried more at the look before feeling himself being lifted up out of his seat.

"You will take a nap so you can calm down. I will not punish you while you are having a tantrum." Sebastian growled walking up the stairs and into his quarters. Grell was tucked in the sheets silently not daring to say anything that could possibly make the already furious butler more angry.

"I will be back in an hour. Do not leave this room." Sebastian ordered before shutting the door securely. Sebastian breathed out trying to compose himself before leading Ciel to London square on the young earl's personal carriage.

"Come along young master." Sebastian directed opening the carriage door for his master, careful not to irritate the young earl's hands. Ciel sat in the moving carriage watching the street as he passed by them. A smirk reached his face realizing that his much wanted revenge was under way.

~ At The Mansion ~

Grell laid in the big bed, not being able to close his eyes as hot tears slipped down his face covering the sheets. Little did he know outside the door, a figure made his way into the mansion through Ciel's bedroom window, hastily but quietly walking towards Sebastian's room where the reapers scent was visible. The figure opened the door ever so slowly, making the child turn his head at the direction of the sudden noise.

"Father?" Grell called out only being able to see the gloves of the butler uniform. The child raised an eyebrow at the figure, confused at why Sebastian was already back after only 15 minutes.

"I thought you were going to that city. ... Father?" Grell asked getting up from the bed, crawling on the mattress. Claude opened the door allowing the child fully see whom he was before violently shutting the door. Lunging himself at the startled child.

"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Grell screamed before being pinned to the mattress by the spider Demon. Claude spun a web around the child's head. Gagging the child tightly, while cuffing his wrists over over his head. Grell looked up at the demon, green eyes petrified in fear.

"You are such a nuisance. Even as a brat. But no worries I will assure you that your happiness is shattered in the slowest most excruciating way possible. Once I finish I will take pleasure in consuming your soul and your power." Claude explained in a dangerously low voice. Grell was about to scream until he realized that his screams came out as muffed sounds. The more he struggled the more tight the spiders web became on his face. Grell could only cry warm tears as he felt bruises forming on his face.

"Can't have you making a bunch of racket now can we? After all a lady never scream." Claude smirked enjoying the terrified look on the child. Grell laid under Claude releasing more warm tears as the spider closed in on him, silently praying that anyone would save him from his nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fulfilled Revenge Part 1

Chapter 10 - Fulfilled Revenge?

Ciel and Sebastian walked through the london square quietly while Ciel kept his newly self brunt hands up to avoid irritating them further. The pair walked briskly towards Undertaker's shop since the main knew quite a bit of knowledge about the human considering he made deceased people look "beautiful again.

As they approached the shop Sebastian couldn't but notice that the shop looked as it did before the surprise attack just a few days ago. No broke window, doors back in place, hell there was even a new sign!

"Bloody hell. I knew that reapers were punctual workers but this is taking it to a new level .."

Ciel ignored the newly restored shop entering the shop as Sebastian opened the door for his young master. Undertaker arrived from the back with blood on his hands making Sebastian and Ciel turn blue at the sight. Ciel ignored the need to throw up to step forward.

"Do we want to know why you have covered yourself in blood?" Sebastian questioned clearly a tad disturbed at the sight.

Undertaker only giggled going over to a water tin washing his hands off, laughing even more as he saw the watery blood flowing off his finger tips.

_"Now I know why Grell was always obsessed with the color red .. its this lunatics doing ..."_ Ciel spoke in his mind cringing slightly at the blood washing off.

"Oh I was working on a lovely maiden whom was beaten before her time. Let's just say she need a little nose job ... now she's beautiful again!" Undertaker exclaimed happily, while whipping his hands dry. Ciel crinkled his nose pinching it slightly, trying his best not to yell at the corpse loving man.

"Undertaker I have burns do you have any herbs that prevent scaring?" Ciel asked cutting to the chase knowing Undertaker could go on all day about bodies. Undertaker stopped giggling turning to Ciel gently grabbing the young earl's wrist carefully to not irritate the burns. Undertaker flipped his bangs up as he examined the burns with his acid eyes. Ciel couldn't but stare at the reapers glowing eyes, even though he had already witnessed the intense eyes on serval occasions in the past. Undertaker suddenly let go of the earls wrist stepping back slightly, dead silent.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, not understanding the sudden silence. Before either master or butler could speak the old man burst out laughing so hard, he looked in danger of falling to the floor. Good thing Shinigami don't need to breathe ...

What the hell is so funny?!" Ciel demanded, flinching as he clutched his brunt fists. Undertaker got up, breathing deeply before looking up, his eyes once again covered from the child's and demons sight.

"Those "burns" are hardly borderline 1st degree burns!" Undertaker exclaimed smirking at Ciel. "You don't even need herbs or any medications. All you need is some cooling ice and to avoid irritating it and it certainly wont leave scars behind. Now pray tell how did you get them?"

"Your brat spilled boiling tea on my hands." Ciel stated calmly. Undertaker stopped laughing staring at Ciel's burn marks before turning to Sebastian.

"Demon can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Sebastian crooked his head in confusion but Ciel waved him off to join Undertaker. Undertaker lead Sebastian to the back where the woman he was working on laid on steel table. Sebastian ignored the corpse noticing that Undertaker had a suspicious aura around him.

"Undertaker? What is it-"

"They aren't consistent." Undertaker interrupted.

"What aren't consistent?" Sebastian asked feeling more confused by the reaper.

"The young brats hand "burns". There are more burnt skin o his left then his right. If Grell spilled tea on the young earl's hands then the young earl would equal amounts of burns on his hands and the boiling would have soaked through his pants and partial burns his thighs. The burns are also facing away from his body." Undertaker explained.

"But then that means -"

"Yes that brat spilled tea on himself and blamed it on Grell." Undertaker growled leaving the back going back to where Ciel was. Ciel looked noticing the elder speed walking, making the child more nervous at the actions.

"Undertaker! What are-" Before Ciel could finish Undertaker slammed the earl towards the wall by his shoulders, making Ciel gasp at the sudden force.

"Why did you burn yourself and blame on Grell?" The reaper demanded in a cold voice. Ciel's eyes widened at the statement. Sebastian's shocked glance went form disbelief to angry when he realized that Ciel was responsible.

"I don't know! Now put me down now! In the name of the Queen!" The brat yelled only making Undertaker grip the child's shoulders tighter.

"Answer me brat!" Ciel stopped struggling realizing that he was caught redhanded ... then again the pain had already proceeded a while ago. Ciel looked up grinning madly at the two supernatural figures.

"To get revenge and rid him permanently. I'm sure Sebastian is especially thrilled." Ciel admitted keeping his sneer on his face. Sebastian looked at his master confused, before stepping forward to be closer.

"Why is it that I would be thrilled?" Ciel smirked only making Undertaker grip harder as his angry raised even more. This however fazed Ciel on no level.

"Easily everyone wins. The Shinigami dispatch doesn't have to deal with that confused lady-wanna-be homo and you don't have deal with that bloody idiot drapping himself over constantly. Its a perfect result if you ask me." Undertaker and Sebastian froze at realizing what the child meant by "rid him permanently".

"Where is he?!" Undertaker growled by now his eyes were glowing with intense anger and resentment towards the young earl.

"By now the spider Demon of Trancy's should be ready to consume his soul after being done traumatizing the brat into wanting to die." Sebastian froze feeling horror over taking him as he realized what Ciel meant by traumatize.

"YOU SENT A DENOM TO RAPE A FOUR YEAR OLD?!" Sebastian roared, his ruby eyes glowed as bright as Undertaker's acid eyes at this point. Ciel choked for air, his lungs begging for oxygen as Undertaker's grip became tighter until he felt himself being thrown back onto the floor. He looked up to see Undertaker taking his scythe running out of front door before turning back to Sebastian.

"Come now butler! We have to get back to the manor as quick as possible!" He yelled before taking off int he air at lightening speed towards the manor. Sebastian growled in frustration picking up his master bridal style before leaping up in the air, following closely behind Undertaker. Both secretly praying that the young reaper was still at the manor and most importantly the spider Demon was't there.

~ Phantomhive Manor ~

"MMMM! UHHH!" Grell tried screaming through his web gag around his head. He thrashed around trying his hardest to make it hard for the spider Demon to rip night dress off. However he began to feel himself give up as felt the suffocating binds only grip harder every time he put a fight. Grell looked at his attacked in the face only seeing a smirk in return.

"I love it when my prey struggle." Claude said mockingly towards the frightened child. Grell stared him wide eyed, his acid eyes released tears as green eyes met glowing red eyes. He felt even more tears go down as he watched Claude loosen his belt before zipping his own pants, pulling them down slightly.

"Since you insist on struggling I guess punishment is in order." Claude sneered. Grell's eyes widen as remembered what his "father" had said early before he left.

_" I suppose you didn't learn your lesson ..." _so this what his punishment was ... Grell stopped struggling as more tears flowed down his cheek's and his vision became hazy. Claude lifted the child's body violently lifting Grell's night skirt up quicker then a link of an eye. Grell cried even more when he felt his baby boomers being pulled down violently, exposing pale flesh to the cool air. Grell began to shake again thrashing his small body under the spider Demon. Claude growled as he struggled to keep the reaper child still.

"Fine reaper. If you want to make it harder I guess we can make this the hard way." Claude lifted Grell's hips on his lap, finally having lost his patience with the Shinigami. Grell laid on the sheets confused to what the Demon meant by " the hard way" until he felt a sudden pressure enter him followed by what felt like his flesh tearing slowly inside him. Grell's eyes widen for a moment before letting out the loudest scream he could muster. Claude continued thrusting himself roughly in and out of the child, smirking at the pained screams. Little did he know he was about to come to a sudden stop.

~ Hallway of the Phantomhive manor. ~

"Oh my can't believe my bleeding garter ripped! Master will not be happy with me, no he will not!" Mey-rin groaned as she walked toward she quarter's. Before she opened her door, she heard cries and what sounded like moans coming from the Sebastian's servant quarter's. The maid raised an eyebrow lifting her big round glasses off her face.

"Grell?" She asked walking closer to the door. She turned the knob only to realize that the door was locked.

"Eh? Locked?" The maid questioned choosing next to knock the door, only to get more cries and moans in response, before hearing a voice.

"Shit.. I've been caught." Claude hissed, his voice made Mey-rin's blood go cold. She soon started hitting the door with her body as she rammed herself desperate to enter the room.

"Who are you?! Grell! GRELL!" She screamed before finally forcing the door open. What the maid saw horrified her more then any snipper duties that she had before the Phantomhive manor. On the butler's bed was Grell being forced bellow another man in a butler uniform but clearly one that didn't belong to the manor itself. But what horrified Mey-rin the most was the small child had his bloomers off and in between his legs were blood and what looked like pinkish white liquids on his legs. The child looked at her with tears running on his face, Mey-rin felt her raise up as she glared heavily at the man.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed slamming herself against the butler knocking both him and her off the bed. They rolled on the other side of the bed as they both crashed into the carpeted ground. Mey-rin growled as she missed all her attempted blows and kicks at Claude. Being a Demon he dodged the maid's hits easily before finally side kicking her abdomen sending her flying to the other side of the room.

"Ahh!" The maid screamed as she felt her back being slammed into a body mirror attached to Sebastian's closet. Glass flew every where as Mey-rin collapsed on the ground, her once neat hair flew every where as she laid on her stomach unable to move as she slipped into unconsciousness, ignoring all the cuts that were now sketched on her face and shards of glass that were partially stuck in her back and sides.

"Grell .. Sebastian please come back .." She whispered as she finally was knocked out cold. At this time Claude picked up the broken Grell slamming himself out the window before disappearing into the woods leaving the Mey-rin unconscious in the destroyed room.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fulfilled Revenge? - Part 2

Chapter 11 - Fulfilled revenge? Part 2

Undertaker did not even hesitate for a moment as he slammed his body into the Phantomhive entry door, causing the door to take flight at the forced entry. Undertaker ran up the long stairway with Sebastian (whom was still carrying Ciel in his arms), who was following him closely behind him.

The pair ran near the door to realize that part of the door had been severely damaged, with the lock being beyond repair and parts of the wood partially chipped off. Sebastian set Ciel down approaching the room cautiously.

"Grell? Grell? Are yo-" Sebastian stopped as he saw a sight that made his demon heart race. Shards of glass and blood decorated his quarters walls, furniture, and floors, but what disturbed him the most was the unconscious Mey-rin that laid against a broken mirror, with shards of glass piercing her body.

"Mey-rin!" He exclaimed, kneeling down to the bloody maid. She slowly stirred, barely able to focus her eyes on the butler.

"S-Sebas-stain s-san?" She whispered, barely able to speak. Sebastian cradled her body before picking her up, slowly making his way to his, now messy, bed. He stopped in his tracks realizing the sheets were stained with pinkish and white liquids.

Sebastian's eye's widen, before tilting his head down, a dark aura formed on his face at the too familiar liquids. As his grip on Mey-rin tightened, the injured maid squeaked as she felt forced pressure being applied to her already harmed flesh. Sebastian's eyes widen as her groans snapped him out of his anger, as he looked down giving a look that almost spoke " I'm sorry."

Undertaker didn't dare to look at the sheets, knowing full well what had happened on that bed moments before. He approached the floor by the bed to see Grell's beloved doll, now with its left arm missing, on the floor. He picked it up stroking the doll sorrowfully. True he was a mortician, and quite frankly enjoyed the very bloody cases he received on a daily basis, but even he had his limits, especially when children are involved with such hellish crimes. Ciel crooked his head at the sight with question's now roaming his mind.

"I don't understand. Undertaker I thought you didn't like Grell to begin with?" Ciel questioned. Undertaker froze, glaring heavily at the earl before looking back at the doll.

"Not true at all. True I found his want to be a woman to be quite a annoyance, but I could never hate him. The only reason why he didn't recall any memory of me was my own doing." Undertaker explained, Ciel was only more confused now.

"Your 'own doing'? Care to explain?" Sebastian tended to Mey-rin's injuries as he listened closely to Undertaker.

"You see I took him in when he was just a baby, however my status as a retired reaper or a deserter, depending on whom you are speaking to, made the dispatch displeased with my ability to raise a Shinigami. They gave me a choice, either I give him up willingly without trouble, or they will take him away by force. I knew that that I was the best, but even the being the best, I knew I stood no chance against several reapers at elite level. Or at least I should have known ...'

'So in order to make the separation as painless as possible I erased out his memory. I made it so he never knew whom I was, thus separation would be of no memory to him. When he entered my shop in a coffin, it was the first time I saw him in nearly 300 years. I may be an old man, but even I knew who it was at seeing the flamboyant hair. However, I couldn't tell him whom I was to him, it was blood 300 years! So no I could never hate him, I find amusing if anything else." Undertaker finished, clutching the doll as he recalled the moment he was forcibly separated.

_~ Flashback 1678 ~_

_A child with bright red hair ran up the stairs, looking like he was preparing for a marathon, until he approached a doorway entering the upstairs bedroom._

_"Undy! Someone is at the door! I think that they are from the dispatch like you always said!" Grell happily said, hopping in place. Undertaker, whom was tying his hair in a ponytail, looked at the child surprised. He got up, going down the stairs, with his adopted child following closely behind. Undertaker turned around stopping the child in his tracks._

_"Grell why don't you read? I believe this business is not for you." Undertaker said kindly. Grell frowned knowing that it was fruitless to argue with his caretaker, the redheaded child retreated upstairs as Undertaker approached the door, opening it slowly. Outside stood three elder dispatch members, dressed in suit and tie, with their scythes at their side. The middle one was the "youngest" of the three with graying blonde hair, and roundish glasses. The other two looked to be identical twins, sporting the same grayish hair with square eyes glasses._

_"Why is it that you gents want at this hour?" Undertaker asked, his voice betrayed his annoyance at the visitor's. Ever since he retired the dispatch has been more on his case as far as housing Grell._

_"Undertaker, we do not believe you are no longer capable of housing Grell Sutcliff, age nine, he shall be transferred to the Shinigami academy for youth in training." The middle one with blondish hair explained. Undertaker felt his eyes widen, before narrowing dangerously at the reapers in front of him._

_"Very well, just let me-" Undertaker turned around, pretending to let them in before turning around violently, using all the strength he had in his body to shut the door, before the reapers had a chance to break in. However, the reapers managed to force their way into Undertaker's shop. All three corned the elder reaper into a corner, unknown to the four reapers, Grell was watching ,with horror in his acid eyes, at the whole scene._

_"Undy!" He cried out. he grabbed his small sickle, charging down the stairs toward the three men, who dared to hurt his father figure. One of the reapers ,with a scythe like blade, saw the charging redhead, preparing the strike the child at any moment. Undertaker saw from the corner of his eye, his adopted child being in the target zone of the reapers strike. he ran towards Grell, standing in front of him, his arms raised defensively._

_"No you don't!" He yelled. Grell closed his eyes as he saw the blade make contact with his caretakers face at rapid speed. Blood decorated the floors and walls as the blade buried itself into the flesh of the silver haired man, no screams entered the room, much to the surprise of Grell._

_"Please stop!" Grell screamed, as he saw the blade come back with another strike, this time cutting into the first two layers of flesh on Undertaker's neck. Blood splattered on the redheads cheeks as the blow of the scythe finally passed Undertaker's neck. Grell let tears go down his face as he saw the reaper take his , now bloodied, scythe blade away from Undertaker. Undertaker lifted his head showing two gash wounds, that now decorated his porcelain skin. He breathed heavily as blood dripped down his face ,and on his wooden floors. No one in the room dared to speak, as the only sounds in the parlor were Undertaker's deep breathes, along with cries at the scene._

_"Now will give him up?" The reaper that just slashed at Undertaker asked, not looking even slightly disturbed at harming a legendary reaper. Undertaker frowned at the reapers before turning to Grell, smiling at the smaller reaper._

_"Give us fifteen minutes." Undertaker said quietly, he did not even wait for the reapers to answer as he walked up the stairway ,carrying Grell in his grasp, and into his bedroom. He set Grell down the bed, holding the child's hands, while smiling sadly at the redhead._

_"I'm sorry Grell ... but I can't keep you under my wings any longer. Please forgive me." Undertaker whispered , not daring to look at the child. Grell's eyes filled with more tears as he listened to Undertaker's words._

_"But Undy-" Before Grell had a chance to respond, he felt a sharp pain enter his chest as he was being forced to lay on the bed in the bedroom. The child looked up to see Undertaker had stabbed his scythe into his small chest, watching the very few records that Grell had in cinematic records. Grell closed his eyes as he felt darkness finally take him over._

_Undertaker waited for the child to finally fall in deep sleep, before using his free hand to manually take a strip of it out, the film strip contained years 1669 through 1678, the years that Grell had been under the reapers adoptive care. Undertaker pulled the strip out placing it into his scythe, before finally reconnecting the records, at last watching the records return to the child's chest. _

_Undertaker grimaced at the child, knowing now that Grell would have no memory of his time with Undertaker. Picking up the child bridal style, Undertaker made his way down the stairs to met with the three reapers. He reluctantly gave the small child to the reapers that had brownish locks, with square glasses, and watched as the walked away from the shop leaving only the blonde reaper and Undertaker. The blonde was about to speak until Undertaker interrupted him._

_"I will send his things tomorrow in your office. You may leave now." Undertaker instructed, not really caring for the blonde reaper by the minute._

_"Sir, we can send you to the infirmary to have stitches done-"_

_"I said to leave. I can fix my own face, now leave me be, you already cause enough pain tonight. And ask me to give up my scythe and I will not hesitate to give you matching scars on your face!" Undertaker growled, refusing to look at the reaper. The elder sighed, knowing that talking sense to Undertaker was useless at this point. Undertaker waited for the sound of the door to shut, before finally going to the back, to ready himself for several hours of stitches._

_~ End Of Flashback ~_

"But wait, if you raised him for that many years then how come you didn't recognize him when you saw him over a year ago?" Ciel asked, still confused by the story.

"Hehe, young earl, nine years is like a week for Shinigami. We can live for a thousand years and still be among the living! So with a two hundred years difference it shouldn't be no surprise that I didn't recognize him straight way!" Undertaker explained, gently standing up, walking towards the injured maid and demon butler. Sebastian turned to the reaper, noticing the elder gripping the damaged doll, which sparked another question in Sebastian's mind.

"Undertaker, why is it that doll means so much to Grell? Considering this is him we are speaking of." Sebastian questioned, getting a small chuckle from Undertaker.

"True. You think that someone , as into femininity as he is, would want something more elegant appealing. I gave him this doll about week after I took him in. When he was tad older I offered China dolls, Russian dolls and such, but he only wanted that rag doll, nothing else. Even I never truly understood that.' Undertaker answered, placing the doll in his handbag, turning his attention to now barely conscious Mey-rin. 'My lady, whom was the man that did this to you?"

"I-It Wa-s-s a m-man in a b-butler u-uniform, but it b-belonged to another h-household. I-i never c-caught h-his name." Mey-rin answered, with raspiness in her voice. Before either supernatural figure could ask further questions, the maid slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Butler you should go on ahead. I will watch after this young lady, I do have some medical experience with the female form. You find Grell and whom ever was monstrous enough to do that type of act on him." Undertaker instructed, gently picking up Mey-rin. Sebastian nodded, leading Undertaker to Mey-rin's quarters, to which the old man placed the maid on the bed carefully.

"We will be fine, you must go.' Undertaker turned to the young earl, locking his glowing green eyes on Ciel, with nothing but hate and anger filling his eyes. 'However if you fail to bring back the child, young earl, you might as well hang yourself with a rope." Undertaker growled.

Ciel turned away from the elder reaper, walking towards the broken, before turing back to the reaper, this time his purple tint contract eye was in view.

"Sebastian take us to Trancy household. I need a talk with Alois." Ciel ordered, not even bothering to blink. Sebastian walked towards his mast, kneeling on one, before looking up with his glowing red Demon eyes.

"Yes, my lord." He whispered. Before either could speak, the butler picked up the young master, disappearing into the woods, while Undertaker remained silent. Only wishing that the redheaded Shinigami was still alive.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fight Over The Soul

**Just a quick message to my readers. Yes, I actually try to make good stories, but it is very difficult for me to do so, because I have very bad eyesight (almost to near legal blindness) and it is very painful on my eyes to focus, even with glasses on. In other words all the Shinigami probably have brilliant eyesight compared to me. Even as I type this I can't focus on the screen too long other wise both my eyes and head will start to hurt badly. I've had private messages and reviews telling me my writing sucks and that I shouldn't write at all. I try my hardest to make the writing decent, am I the best out there? Fuck no, I just enjoy writing is all. So if spelling and inaccurate grammar pisses you off, then don't read my stories. Enough said. Ok explanation ( and rant .) over. Enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Fight Over The Soul

The cold air swished through the black locks of the spider Demon, as he jumped from branch to branch, attempting escape from the Phantomhive manor. He clutched onto the,now knocked out, Shinigami child, secretly hoping he cold make back to his destination in time.

"Damn. Its too bad I was not able to finish, all because of that bloody maid. It doesn't matter now, the sooner I get there, the sooner this child's soul becomes mine to keep."

Claude thought to himself, smirking at the thought of the child's power entering him. The Demon was about to launch himself into another section of tree, however, a flash of silver-ish white caught his attention.

"What? That can't be what I-" Claude's eyes widen as he felt a sharp force knock him off balance, sending him pounding into the earthy ground. His grip on Grell loosened as he felt the chid skid away from his grasp. For some miracle, the child did not even budge a muscle, as if the impact never hit the child. Claude looked, realizing that his right lense in his spectacles had cracked in the middle, and his uniform was now dusted with dirt and pebble.

"Who ever is there, show yourself." He demanded calmly, while glaring at an empty space in the wooden area. The air seemed to still, as the air remained tense at the silence. Suddenly a breaking branch caught the attention of the Demon. The next sight would only anger him further.

"And whom are you might I ask?" Claude questioned, in a low voice, his ruby eyes glowed with irritation. The figure finally revealed themselves, as they stepped into the full lit moonlight. She wore short hair, colored in a very pure white and the rest of her outfit consisted of a white dress, hiding her ankles and feet as she walked.

"I am a pure being unlike you, Demon. But for respectful reasons I am called Angela." The Angel spoke in sickeningly sweet voice, that made even Claude wince at the tone.

"Alright, Angela. now if you excuse me, you are in my way. I have my snack to get to." He hissed slightly, as his eyes darted at the small unmoving redhead. Angela giggled, only irritating the spider Demon even more.

"I'm afraid that is why I'm here Demon. That child's soul will not be yours. In fact, I know he never was a child to begin with." The Angel sneered as she saw the Demon look in shock at her," In fact the child was a full grown reaper and one of the most impure ones I have every witnessed."

"So you are making a confession?" Claude smirked, as he saw Angela glare at him for interrupting her words.

"Why do I even bother speaking to a Demon? Then again, this isn't the first time I encountered such a impure being. One hellish crow tried to destroy me before.' Claude's eyes widen as heard 'crow' escape her lips. This was all becoming much to familiar.

'However, out of some miracle I managed to survive such an encounter. But my power is still very weak. I knew I could never restore my full power that it had once been. So I had to take power from another supernatural being.' She stopped momentarily, a smirk filled her face as she remembered the day she went to collect more power.

_~ Over A Week Ago ~_

_ Grell, with his back slumped and head facing the floor, slowly walked towards his apartment door in the Shinigami realm, while groaning deeply from that days work. He walked in, shutting the door with his foot, hearing the automatic look click as he sat on his couch, placing his beloved scythe on the coffee table._

_"Why must Will be so cruel to a lady such as myself? So many souls in one day! And on such ugly women, whom I painted red!" The reaper whined, resting his head on his couch he lied down, kicking his heels off. Grell looked at the floor to see his beloved heels scattered on the floor, to which the Shinigami only shrugged._

_"Well I guess it is time I take apart my face ... otherwise my makeup will soak through my skin and into my pores!" Without even taking the time to pick up his fallen heels, the redhead tied his long locks into a messy bun, starting up warm water into his sink. The reaped busied himself with cleansing soap, little did he he know of the event happening in his own apartment._

_In the living room a Angel quietly ,and every so swiftly, opened the double opening windows before hiding herself out of sight. She smirked as she heard footsteps go into the living room, before coming to a stop._

_"Huh? Did I leave the window open? What a pain." Grell signed, as he made his way to the window. Shut the windows carefully, securely locking it . A small although filled his apartment, making the redhead's skin crawl. Glaring, the reaper picked up his scythe aiming it at the direction of the laugh._

_"Who is in here? How dare you break into a ladies home?! Come out so I may paint you a vibrant red!" The reaper growled, his pupils darted around carefully stepping around the floor. A unknown sound rang through his ears as he walked. Grell smirked before turning to the direction of the noise._

_"Aha, caught you!" He shrilled, turning his chainsaw at the noise, only to nothing there. The redhead slumped his shoulders, feeling a big question rising above his head._

_"I was over there, if thats what you were wondering." A voice mocked. Acid eyes widen as the reaper turned around to met with a pure white site. The sight shocked the reaper to such a level he dropped his scythe, not taking his eyes off the intruder._

_"But h-how w-w-why ... I ... Sebas-chan destroyed you! H-how are you here?! I-I the reaper realm?!" The redhead stuttered, backing away form the angel. she only smirked, making the redhead more nervous._

_"True he defeated me away from tiny master. My power is fragile and weak, but,' Her smirk only grew bigger as she looked at the reaper, Grell could only look at her in confusion,' I heard taking a reapers power is great substance for regaining power."_

_"Hu-huh?! That's impossible!" Grell looked at her hand to see something that made his immortal heart nearly stop._

_"Who's c-cinematic records a-are-"_

_"Don't you enjoy being a stuttering mess? Some 'lady' you call yourself. these beloved records ... are yours, Grell Sutcliff." Angela opened the book, watching as records escaped the pages, before violently gripping onto a strand of records. Grell fell on his knees, grasping his chest as bite his lower lip in pain, almost drawing blood._

_"S-stop! You won't g-get away with harming a la-," He stopped as he let out a blood hurdling scream, as more records were being ripped apart right in front of him. Angela was only smirking as she used her remaining strength to rip apart strands of the record, ignoring the pain that she was placing on the redhead._

_"Once I reduce you to the age of innocence, your soul containing your remaining powers will help me regain my true form!" Angela yelled, a bright light filled the room as Grell slowly began to disappear into the light. His eyes were filled with tears as he clutched his chest in further pain. His screams filled the room as the light consumed him. Angela stopped ripping apart the records, allowing the remaining records to escape back into the book. She looked down to see the redhead getting up, as the light slowly vanished, revealing the now de-aged reaper._

_"Hmm, aren't you cute? Maybe you won't be as loud mouthed." Angela said in a faux sweet voice. The small redhead looked up, finally able to stand up with his now too big clothing. His white shirt hung off one of his shoulders, while his vest, pants and red coat was pooled on the wooden floor around his small figure. The child looked up to quickly have terror fill his insides at the site of the Angel._

_"W-Whos you are?!" Grell whimpered, his body shook as he stared at the woman's eyes, Angela giggled at watching the frightened reaper shake and starting to tear up in fear._

_"That doesn't matter ...' Angela looked at the ground before looking up, her now glowing eyes narrowed at the child in hunger,' YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"_

_At her scream Grell finally snapped out of his fear frenzied mode, running as fast his legs could carry him away form his attacker. Angela growled, not expecting her prey to attempt escape. He ran for the door, jumping to unlock the lock, but his short height proved to a obstacle against time for the reaper. He turned around to see the Angel going in to grab _

_"Come back here reaper!" She yelled, reaching for Grell's leg. She was about to close her grip, until she felt the limb escape her grasp. Grell winced as his body landed roughly on the floor as another new pain was felt on his skin. He looked at this leg to see blood drawing down his leg, he would have cried at the sight, but the woman approaching him only made him run. Grell ran to a what looked like a bedroom to him that was lavished in the color red. He then saw a bed with space underneath, without even thinking for another second he crawled under the bed, biting his tongue, ignoring the blood being drawn in his mouth, praying that the Angel wouldn't find him. _

_Angela was about to make her way to the redhead's direction but a scent caught her attention. A scent that belonged to 2-3 separate reapers, the more she observed the scent, the stronger it got._

_"Look's like more of his kind are approaching fast. I must take my leave, but the child's soul will be mine to enjoy, even if he is a impure one." She said to herself. She looked around hastily, trying to figure which way is best to exit. She saw the window, leaving a little smirk._

_"Time for my grand exit." With that she darted towards the double opened window, crashing her way through the glass, ignoring the shards flying through the air. One of the pieces landed on the floor near where traces of Grell's blood remained, staining the shard of sharp glass._

_Grell hugged his knees, only allowing small sniffles to escape his lips as he listened to the sound of glass shattering. Not many moments later he could hear what sounded like multiple foot steps, little did the child know, the footsteps belonged to his own coworkers._

_~ End Of Flashback ~_

Claude only stared at the woman as she finished her confession of admitting her vile plans. Angela only smiled as she saw the Demon look indifferent at her. Grell opened one of his to see that he was resting on soft earth, the smell of grass hit his senses as he realized that two figure stood in front of him. Tears clouded his eyes making it hard for the redhead to figure out whom was in front of him. All he could see was the colors black and white.

"B-Black ... father's color .." Grell whispered, only to feel his world return back to black as he closed his eyes. Claude and Angela never eye contact as the wind blew violently past them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Angel, but I'm afraid that his power is longer your's to take. Only a weakling could let their prey get away so pitifully." Claude taunted as his eyes glowed at the Angel. Angela looked blankly at the Demon before releasing her, now somewhat de-feathered, wings, lifting her body some what off the ground.

"IMPURE FILTH!" She screeched, sending a powerful towards the spider Demon direction. Claude's eyes widen as heard her yell's. In the blink of an eye he launched himself int he air, glaring heavily at the angel.

"I guess I be responsible for two death's instead of one today. The first one will be finished .. now!" Claude sent webs towards her direction, watching in amusement as the Angel was caught in his web strings. Angela screamed as strings cut through dress and into her flesh. She whipped her head as her limbs thrashed at the penetrating web, blood poured on the strings, before dripping slowly onto the grass. Claude would have taunted the distressed Angel more, but he knew that he still had his end of the deal to complete.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Demon's Interrogation

**WARNING:** This chapter contains very violent gore scenes. So if you are uncomfortable with blood or torture **DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. **

Also thank you to anyone who messaged me regarding my horrid eyesight, I will be possibly making arrangements for a corrective surgery, so I may see better in the future. Sorry if the next few chapters are bit slower, I have college prep, a store to run, work, cosplay prep and surgery consultation ( not including my eyes :P). Yes, I am very busy for the most part. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13- A Demon's Interrogation

"IMPURE FILTH! FILTH FITLTH!" Angela screeched, as she fought her way out of the sharp as knives webs. With one last desperate tug, she felt her weight finally out of the grasp of the spider webbing. She panted as she landed on her knees, feeling warm blood soak her clothing and wings. Angela gritted her teeth, ignoring the unbearable pain, before looking up in rage at Claude's direction.

Without even a moment of hesitation, Angela extended her wings. Feathers with traces of blood and dirt flew in the wind, while most barely stay attached. She launched into air, flying at lightning speed at the spider demon.

Claude jumped from brach to brach, not realizing that he was being followed closely behind. As he traveled flawlessly through the air, Claude could hear what sounded like tree branches being dismembered. The demon turned his head slightly to see Angela at his heels.

"HIS SOUL IS MINE!" Without a second of warning, Angela grabbed one of her feathers throwing the quilled end straight at Claude. Claude jumped higher, trying his best to avoid the feather, but only to feel a cold sensation enter his chest. Claude stumbled as he attempted to redirect himself. He felt himself land on jagged boulders and the pressure of Grell's body leave him. He winced as he felt his body being battered by the force of his fall on the rocks, granted if he were mortal he most likely would have died on impact, however, him being a demon proved at this time to be the only reason why he wasn't in Nirvana at this moment. He looked up ( with his now blurry eyesight) to see Angela gripping Grell by his neck as she hovered over him, smirking at his state.

"Oh, you are still alive. I will fix that." Angela mocked. With a flash of her wrist Angela revealed several sharp quills in her hand, the tips were nearly needle sharp, shining in the moonlight. Claude's eyes widen as he saw the angel's quills in the angels grip.

"This farewell, Demon." Without even a second to move, Claude felt sharp quills pierce his flesh at a thunderbolt speed. Quills buried themselves deep to where Claude could feel nearly half of the quills hit his bones, leaving several hairline fractures in his floating ribs and arms.

Claude could only choke as he felt warm blood fill his mouth, almost drowning him at the amount of blood loss. Angela only smiled as she watched the demon cough on his own red liquids and struggle as he was pinned by her quills. She looked at Grell, slowly releasing her tight grip around his throat to cradle the small body. As the angel moved the toddler around she noticed pinkish liquids staining her dress cuffs and porcelain skin. Angela crinkled her nose in disgust at the sight.

"You're more impure then I give you credit for." Angela tightened her grip on Grell as she flew herself further up into the cold night air. She looked down to see Claude lay still as his demon blood soaked the spiked boulders beneath him. Angela only smirked before flying away from the spider demon.

_"I must be somewhere where no demon or shinigami will dare to look. England as a whole is out of question and any church is a dead give away. My powers are too weak to travel to a different realm, I would need the brat's soul to have power to do so. ... that would leave only one option left."_

* * *

~ Back near London, England ~

Sebastian and Ciel stood outside of the Trancy manor after having just arrived from the Phantomhive manor. Ciel stood approximately 10 feet away the door, before lifting hand up pointing at the doorway entrance.

"Sebastian break through the manor, that is an order." Ciel ordered with zero amount of emotion in his voice. Truth is he was secretly worried about finding Grell, knowing that if Grell was among the deceased, Undertaker and the whole shinigami realm would make sure to end him. Which meant his much wanted revenge wouldn't be fulfilled, even with Sebastian by his side, connected by their contract, Ciel knew that Sebastian would very possibly loose against several elite members. He knew that finding Grell alive was crucial at this point, failure would was not an option.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, bowing towards Ciel. He walked in front of the grand doorway, reaching towards the handle with both hands, slowly crushing the handles with his demon strength as he ripped the doors completely away from the hinges it was connected to. Sebastian turned around waiting for his small masters directions.

"Find Alois and interrogate him till we get some answers about Claude's and Grell's whereabouts. If he refuses cooperation then apply torture, even if blood is shed. That is an order." Without even waiting for his master to finish Sebastian ran into the household, desperate to find the spider demon or Alois Trancy. Hanna ,who had been in the kitchen polishing the silver, saw the flash of black immediately launching herself at sebastian. sebastian looked at his left to see the eye-patch wearing maid going towards his direction, the crow demon withdrew his knives throwing them in the maid's direction. Hanna's eyes widen as she heard the knives rip through her maid uniform, but her flesh was remained unharmed by the silver wear.

Hanna's body traveled back form the force of the knives, crashing her body into a wall while the knives kept her in place. She closed her eyes before opening them again, only to feel a cold metal rest against her throat. Demon eyes met as Hanna and Sebastian glared deeply at each other.

"Master is in his study." Hanna said with deadpanned emotion. Sebastian's eyes widen, feeling his grip on the female demon immediately loosen in shock.

"This quick to reveal Trancy's whereabouts?" Sebastian questioned, feeling confused by the maids betrayal, considering she took the Trancy boy's abuse on a daily basis. Hanna looked down feeling shame and disgust enter her mind.

"I have been in many contracts over the years ... even I know thievery over a shinigami child's innocence wasn't part of Claude's contract." Sebastian never broke eye contact with Hanna as he released his grip on, removing the knife from her throat.

"And the triplets?"

"They are outside. I will insure they do not interrupt your business with Master. Granted that you promise you will not end his life." Sebastian stepped back, turning around to make contact with Ciel. Ciel nodded his head, signaling his agreement with Hanna, soon walking towards the direction of the stairway. Sebastian followed behind him, leaving Hanna pinned to the wall, to which the demoness made no effort to free herself.

Ciel made it up the stair to see that the door to the study was wide open, much to his confusion, "Why would he leave it wide open? Studies were meant for quiet, how could he not have heard us downstairs?"

Sebastian walked quietly behind Ciel, observing the seemly empty study room. A flash of movement caught his attention and in the next instant a sword was rushing to Ciel's direction.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled. Before Ciel could react Sebastian grabbed the young Earl out of the way, watching as Alois began to crash on the wooden floor from the force of missing his target. Sebastian placed Ciel down not taking his eyes off the blonde boy.

"Sebastian make sure he doesn't escape or try to attack me again." Ciel ordered, surprisingly in a calm voice, as if he wasn't just attacked. Sebastian charged himself at Alois, ramming the young boys body against the wall area on the opposite side of his desk. Alois looked up trying to hide his obvious fear of the demon.

"Let me go this instant! I will make sure to have your head you filthy demon!" Alois cried out, struggling against the strong grip.

"Shut your gapping hole, Trancy. I believe you know why we are here." Ciel explained, almost looking bored at the struggling boy, whom he had made a deal with just the day before.

"We had a deal Phantomhive! Claude takes his innocence and return he gets his soul-"

"So you do admit having contact with my master.' Sebastian cut off, smirking as he saw Alois realize his mistake in basically admitting to the deal.'Now will you corporate with us or do we have encourage you to help?"

Alois glared at Sebastian, attempting to bite the butler without success. Sebastian then took his knives out, lifting in sight of the blonde, much to Alois's horror. Ciel blinked in surprise, remembering how many knives Sebastian had used on Hanna.

_"How many damn knives does he carry around? No ,focus! Now is not the time to figure this out."_ Ciel thought, feeling dumbfounded at his butler.

"Sebastian use your knives to however you prefer on him, till he tells us of Claude's whereabouts. That is an order." Ciel commanded, turning away from the pair. Alois looked at Sebastian in horror as he saw the demon's flash bright red.

"Yes, my lord.' Sebastian replied calmly. Sebastian took the knife that was in free hovering it above Alois's left palm. Alois watched out of the corner of his eyes, realizing to his great horror what Sebastian was intending. He knew demon's were ruthless beings and his chances of softening the demon were zero to none, especially with an angered demon.

'Brat, have you read the story of how Jesus Christ died?" Sebastian asked, watching in sadist amusement at watching Alois releasing warm tears, not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?!" He cried out , thrashing more then he had a few minutes ago. Sebastian only chuckled, knowing that the brat didn't stand a chance against him.

"Well corporate with me and you won't have the unfortunate circumstances of finding out why I bought up such a subject." Alois glared at Sebastian, biting his tongue, before puffing his cheeks, letting out a spitball intended on hitting the demon face. Sebastian tilted his head easily avoiding the pathetic act.

"Pity this could have been avoided. Too bad Grell isn't here right now." Sebastian signed in fake sadness. Alois raised an eyebrow, not understanding what this demon was going on about.

"Why did you mention that brat?" Sebastian smirked, raising the sharp knife over Trancy's sweaty palm, without breaking eye contact. Not even giving the boy a warning, Sebastian plunged the silverware into the blonde's palm, ignoring the sickeningly sounds of muscle tissue and bone being crushed, sooner then when the interrogation had started he felt the knife pierce out the hand and into the wall, as blood decorated the study wall.

Alois bought his head back letting out a blood hurdling scream at the horrid pain in his hand. His screams echoed through out the manor, as he felt more tears go down his face in despair at his situation. Ciel lifted both his hands, attempting to ignore the wails of Alois, little did they know the echo's reached downstairs. Hanna listened tot he screams, as she remained pinned the wall. Her face had no emotion as she listened, knowing full well that her Master was not cooperating.

"Don't make it harder for yourself, Alois." She whispered, knowing full well that no one could hear her, as she listened to Alois's blood hurdling screams.

* * *

Back in the room Alois's wails were finally reduced to sobs as the unbearable pain was still in his hand. Sebastian coughed to get the brats attention back before revealing another sharp knife in his grasp.

"The reason why I mentioned Grell was because his favorite color was red ... now you are covered with beautiful red.' Sebastian explained, ignoring the cries of the blonde boy. Ciel turned around not wanting his enemies blood to shed on his clothing, only listening to the sounds of Alois and Sebastian's "conversation".

"P-P-Please ... n-no .. I beg o-of you. R-Release me." Alois sobbed, looking down on the ground, not wanting to look at his hand or Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian only tightened his grip on the boys neck, growling at the lack of cooperation.

"I can't allow that. Now, if you just tell about your butlers whereabouts this can be over and I won't have to repeat myself." Ciel mentally shook his head at the blonde boy's stubbornness, of all times to be stubborn Alois chose possibly the worst time to display it.

"N-No I-I-I ... I BLOODY FUCKING REFUSED TO ANSWER TO A FILTHY DEMON!' Alois screeched with new found anger and desperation. Sebastian's eardrums rang at the volume of his voice, as did Ciel's, waiting for him to quiet down before placing the knife over his right palm. Alois stopped feeling the presence of cold steel lightly touch his palm. He looked at Sebastian with a new level fear in his eyes before noticing Ciel's back turned to him. Alois wiggled around in vain, before beginning to scream pleas.

'Ciel! Tell your butler to release em this instant! I beg of you! He can take my soul if he wants! Anything but this! PLEASE!" Alois wailed, never feeling more scared in his short life then at this moment. His pleas fell on death ears, as Ciel did not even turn around to look at the blonde boy. Sebastian looked back, waiting for his young Master to give any orders. Without saying a word Ciel lifted his hand, lifting his pointer finger, pointing at Alois's unmarked hand. Sebastian nodded, turning his head back on the Trancy boy.

"Appears Master wants more red added to this room." Sebastian explained in a no nonsense voice. Alois's eyes widen after hearing 'red' being explained. He watched in horror as Sebastian took the knife aiming at the center of Alois's palm, readying his aim. Alois looked at Sebastian stuttering to find words.

"NO! PLEASE, I WILL TELL! STOP!" Alois screamed in agony. He was too late. Sebastian stabbed the sharp object into the right palm, hearing the familiar sound of cracking and ripping of human flesh before piercing the wall behind the wall. Alois's eyes opened to to widest form, remaining silent for a few moments before letting out a agonizing scream, so loud the birds outside flew away at hearing the noise. Sebastian removed his hand from the knife, admiring his handy work, realizing that the stab wounds were perfectly symmetrical to each other.

"Too late, you had a chance to cooperate and release yourself from this hell, but you refused. Now you say you want to cooperate?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the blood spatters that stained his gloves and butler uniform, much to Ciel's quiet surprise, since he had seen the demon tidy his clothing even during fights. Alois looked at Sebastian, feeling tears waterfall down his face uncontrollably. He sniffed and shook before finally turning into a stuttering mess.

"I-I don't k-know where C-C-Claude is currently. He-He was suppose to r-return h-hours ago, b-but h-h-he never showed up. I s-swear on m-my brothers d-d-death." Alois confessed, Sebastian loosened his grip, confusing Ciel who had finally turned around. Ciel crinkled his noise as he smelled blood coming from Alois's hands, and at the pathetic state of the boy. Ciel glared at him knowing in his gut that Alois was not telling them the truth, or so he thought.

"Sebastian make him tell the truth." Sebastian made no move to plunge another piece silverware into the blonde boy, annoying the Phantomhive Earl. 'Sebastian! That is an order! What are you waiting for?!" Ciel screamed, feeling more annoyed at his butler's still form. Sebastian turned around, releasing his grip on Alois, to which the brat only hung form his stab wounds, thankfully a chair was right below the boy easing the pressure of his wounds, but only very slightly.

"Master, he is telling the truth." Sebastian explained, unfazed by the torture he just inflicted and by his masters tone. Ciel's eyes widen, looking more confused then previously.

"Master, Claude has not been or made an appearance since we got here, if he had been here he would have stopped us before we even made it. Also considering Grell is a shinigami his s scent is very powerful to a demon. So far I can't sense a shinigami presence here." Ciel twitched his eye, before gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Then why didn't you say so sooner!?"

"You explained you 'needed' to talk to Alois Trancy. Since that was your order I had to comply-"

"That's not the reason." Ciel interrupted the demon, confusing the butler. 'You did because you wanted to get vengeance on Trancy for making the deal with me." Sebastian's eyes widen at the explanation, millions of thoughts entered his mind at his little Master's words.

_"Master is correct. I had no need to dirty my knives with this brat's blood spill for information, and I partially didn't comply with Master's orders for torture for the reason of gaining information. I wanted revenge ... but for what? Because I resent this young boy for placing Grell in this mess? I truly am becoming soft, what kind of demon am I? ..."_

Sebastian snapped out of thoughts as he walked away from Alois, opening the nearest window. He turned offering his hand to Ciel, signaling his ready to leave the manor. Ciel shook his head, before approaching the demon.

"Sebastian you mentioned how Jesus Christ was killed. Obviously you have a one last area that needs to be taken care of before we leave, then again I will eave it up to you." Ciel explained, looking back at Alois, whom was barely conscious from the pain and heavy blood loose. Sebastian bowed to Ciel before approaching the young boy, secretly pulling out a knife aiming towards the young boys ankles, right near the heel bone. He looked up to met eye to eye at the young boy before shutting his eyes for an instant.

"Hanna will help you recover. That is if you live long enough for her to do so." Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian stabbed the remaining into the boys foot, firmly nailing the end into the wall one last time. Alois let out one last blood hurdling scream, before feeling pain and a burning type sensation take him over as he felt his world go dark.

Sebastian stepped back, walking to Ciel, picking up the boy and launching out the window into the garden type area. Ciel kept silent, until he had a question enter his mind.

"Is he dead?" He asked emotionlessly. Sebastian didn't give contact to the young Earl until he found his voice.

"No. He is in great pain, but not dead. Hanna will probably have freed herself at hearing the lack of commotion in the room and give him care. Given her demon power, she will make sure to keep him alive since he is till technically under Claude's contact deal." Ciel listened in silence, not bothering to respond back to the demon as they flew from branch to branch for however long it took to find the spider demon.


	14. Chapter 14 - Crow Vs Spider

**Sorry this took longer then usual to upload, my power went out D: And I had some major kendo practice sense I am now in advanced level ^_^ so needless to say, I was busy ... as usual ... enjoy!**

**WARNING! TOTURE SCENE AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD OR TORTURE SCENES DO NOT READ! I CAN NOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Crow vs Spider

Blurriness. That's all Mey-rin could see at the moment. Her darkened world disappeared as she opened her heavy eyelids, welcoming the sights of brights lights. She was in a white filled room that was not of her regular servant quarters but rather the guest room. The maid squinted as she moved her limb gently, almost instantly feeling sharp pains rush down from her head all the way to her toes. She also noticed her hair was loose, no longer in its pony tail's, as she was buried in fluffy white comforters that hugged Mey-rin's injured form.

She breathed deeply as thoughts raced through her mind,_"Burning, I feel it everywhere. why does my body feel like its been butchered? All i remember is black and red ... black and red ... black and ... red!"_

"GRELL!" Mey-rin screamed, as her eyes snapped open into large saucers. She sat up before feeling herself fall at feeling the extend of gashes and cuts littering her frame. She was waiting for the impact of her fall to come, only to feel a pair of arms supporting her body and head. Mey-rin opened her eyes, looking at the direction of the arms lowering her down with care.

"Hehe, are you quite ok my lady?" Mey-rin eyes saw long silver-ish hair that belonged to a man whose eyes were covered by his silver locks, but was most prominent was the scars that decorated his face and neck. Something about this man was more familiar.

"Wait I've seen you before .. y-yes I h-have." The maid stuttered,not taking her eyes off the man. Undertaker only giggled while reaching over for a crystal glass filled with lemon water. He placed it on the maids lips gently titling towards her watching as she drank the cool liquid ,while being careful not to accidentally choke her with water.

"I am the mortician in town ,my lady. Hehe, I here just the day before, but I don't believe we ever shared any personal conversations," Undertaker explained, removing the half empty glass from Mey-rin's lips. Mey-rin looked at him still feeling confused at the mortician's presence, as if he was not telling her everything, but Mey-rin decided not press the issue on.

"Why a-are you here?" Mey-rin squeaked. Undertaker tried hard not to laugh at the maid's obvious nervousness around him as he placed the glass down on the nightstand.

"I was sent here by the young master's butler, since no doctors were near by to assist a injured lady such as yourself." Undertaker lied smoothly, sure it wasn't completely false but he couldn't tell the maid everything.

_ "I must not tell her everything. If she were to know the true nature of the situation it would brake her heart and she might do something extremely risky."_

Mey-rin looked around the room, realizing for the first time since she awoke, that she wasn't near Sebastian's room and the glass that had pierced her flesh was gone, but what caused the maid to turn her face red was the realization that a large bandage wrapped around her chest was the only thing covering her breasts from the funeral director's sight.

"U-U-Uh M-Mister who-who p-patched me u-up?" She stuttered, feeling her face heat up afraid of hearing the answer. Undertaker slightly smirked, but rid of it trying to remain as composed as possible. He didn't find the maid being less dressed amusing, but rather how nervous she was acting when she was covered with gash wounds.

"That would be my work, my lady. Please forgive, I had to in order to remove the glass form your skin. Otherwise your beautiful flesh would have gotten infected and I don't much feel like preparing you for your ceremony at this time." Undertaker explained in a clear voice. Mey-rin's blush didn't die down as she still felt mortified at the thought of having a man seeing her half naked, even if it was for good intentions. Her blush soon died as she remembered what happened earlier.

"That man! Where is he? He hurt Grell, yes he did! Where-" Undertaker pressed a finger against the maid's lips, silencing her flow of questions instantly. Undertaker's smirk disappeared as he heard Grell's name, silently deciding wether or not to tell the maid the truth or to lie again.

"The little one was taken. The butler went to the police to capture the man to press charges for assault ,and breaking into a nobleman's manor." Undertaker explained. He knew the truth couldn't be told to Mey-rin, otherwise Grell, his, and Sebastian's identities as demon and shinigami would be revealed.

"G-Grell. I t-tried ... I failed .. I'm s-sorry .." Mey-rin stuttered, releasing tears as she remembered the attack just hours ago. In all her years as a sniper she had never seen such a gruesome sight. Yes, she had killed people as a former sniper before her appearance at the Phantomhive manor, but to practically tear and break someone, a child especially, was a fate worst then death, because you went to hell and sometimes feel trapped there for a while or never come out.

Please don't shed your tears, my lady. You tired you're best, you would be considered a hero." Undertaker reassured. Mey-rin whipped her tears away, giving Undertaker a small smile.

Undertaker stood up from his chair walking towards the door, to which Mey-rin felt slightly confused.

"Mister?" Mey-rin questioned, stopping the old man in his tracks. He turned around, showing no emotion as he made eye contact with the maid through his thick silver-ish bangs.

"Pardon me, I have to help with the case and you need some rest. have a pleasant sleep my lady." With that undertaker opened the door, leaving it open in case Mey-rin wanted to shout for her fellow workers.

Undertaker walked down the stairway ,with only the sound of his footsteps filling manor. He walked towards the entrance dismissing himself outside, to see that it was pitch black with only the moon and stars showing light. Undertaker looked up revealing his green eyes as he stared at the sky, silently summoning his scythe in his left palm. Without waiting another moment, Undertaker launched himself in the air towards the direction he watched the demon and his master travel to.

"Please, don't be too late. I haven't made a coffin for a reaper in ages and I don't plan on creating a new one anytime soon." Undertaker thought, with only the feeling of the cold breeze and the sound of branches breaking his feet around him as he traveled through the woods, secretly hoping he was not too late.

* * *

~3 hours later, night time~

Sebastian continued to jump from to free to tree, noticing that he and Ciel were approaching what looked like a mountain like area. The crow stopped his tracks as a familiar scent caught his attention. Sebastian jumped from the branch he was currently on ,landing roughly on the ground. Ciel who had fallen asleep, felt the sudden jolt in his butlers arms awakening him out his slumber.

"Sebastian, why did you-," Ciel felt a gloved hand cover his mouth, with only a look of annoyance on his face. Sebastian looked down taking his hand away from Ciel mouth, placing a finger on his lips to signal silence.

"I sense another demon, master." Ciel's eyes widen as he turned his head rapidly waiting for something to pop up and ambush him, like Alois had done back at the Trancy manor.

Sebastian's red eyes glowed brighter as his demon sense became stronger, but something was off about the scent. It wasn't approaching the pair or going away from the pair but rather staying one place. Sebastian ran towards the direction while Ciel ran closely behind, careful not to avoid the rocks in the way. Ciel watched watched as his butler suddenly stopped in front of jagged looked rock, remaining still as he looked down.

"Sebastian what are you lo-," Ciel gasped as he finally approached Sebastian, looking at what the demon had his eyes locked on. On the sharpest boarders was a blooded unmoving figure with multiply stab wound and white feather sticking in the figure body, much like darts sticking in a dart board.

Sebastian turned around placing an arm in front of Ciel,"Master, please stay here I have some business to attend to." Without giving his master time to answer, Sebastian leaped onto a bolder, glaring at the figure, now barely five feet away form him.

"Faustus." Sebastian snarled. he approached the spider demon carefully, before griping the collar of Claude's butler uniform. Sebastian lifted his body , ignoring the sounds of the rock sliding out of the spider demon's body. The rock bellow him were covered in dried blood and remains of white feather sticking to the now sticky blood. Sebastian began to ready himself to return to the main ground until he felt a sudden force, sending him to the other side, crashing against a stone wall. The crow demon winced as he crashed, but quickly shook it off as he saw a enraged Claude charge right at him. In his grip Claude had plucked three of the angel's feathers out of body, ignoring the dribs of blood that fell form the pointed tips.

Sebastian turned his body, easily avoiding the impact the spider demon weight and the quills that flew towards his direction, charged himself at the demon, sending both of them to the ground. Sebastian rolled on top of Claude, dominating the weakening spider demon with ease. Claude laid bellow Sebastian realizing his wrists were cuffed together one of the crow demon's hands, while the other hand remained free. Red eyes met each other, not evening blinking as they glared at each other. both were enraged for different reasons.

Sebastian's felt himself enraged knowing that Grell's assaulter was right bellow him and thanks to this demon if he (Sebastian) was not successful in bringing the de-aged reaper back alive he not only would lose his masters soul, but his own life.

Claude glared fire at the crow demon above him, wanting to attack the demon not because they were rivals,_"If I can't have that brats soul then no one will be permitted to get the child's soul. Everyone believes this crow took the brat in out of the 'goodness' of his heart and he is some loving father figure. Since when is a demon allowed such emotions like love? He only wanted a opportunity for his soul, any idiot could understand this. For a demon to love or even slight concern for a shinigami ... I never heard anything more ludicrous in my entire existence"_

"So much red, Claude." Sebastian breaking the silence between them,"I know a demon is a such sadist craving creature by nature, but even I find forcing myself onto a child to be distasteful, then again you would not agree with me would you?"

Claude laid still before facing the demon again smirking wickedly at the butler,"Over observant as usual. To you it may quite distasteful, but if it gets me closer to such a rare meal then by all means, I will do as I must to get the job done. Besides that is a shinigami, which means one less meddling reaper in the world to mess with our meals. Why, you should be thanking me, Michaelis."

Sebastian tilted his face down, breaking contact with the spider demon, leaving Claude to only smirk at at the crow demon 'apparent' defeat. Ciel felt his jaw drop, almost feeling his insides drop at seeing his butler appearing to give up.

"Sebastian! What the hell do you think you're doing! He is playing with your head, snap out of it!" Ciel cried out, only to to see ,in vain, that his butler had not even flinched at the volume of his voice. Without easing his grip on the spider demon, Sebastian grabbed a near by thick piece of stick that appeared two inches thick and around a foot long. It was dry with many cracks in the bark, but still fairly rough. Sebastian turned his attention back on Claude, finally revealing his eyes, which seemed to glow even brighter then a few second ago, if possible, and a growing smirk on his face. Claude's eyes betrayed what looked like new fear in his eyes.

"You are quite correct. I too love sadist acts, in fact, its been a while since I indulged in something so tempting," Sebastian explained, in a deadly silent voice, "Why waste a opportunity?!"

Without giving the spider demon a chance to speak, Sebastian bashed the stick on the demon's body, listening as he heard bones crushing and breaking after each force. Claude gasped, feeling his ribcage and hip bones breaking almost completely in half with each blunt hit. Sebastian continued, grunting as he applied as much strength as he could muster from his demon strength into his hits, ignoring the new blood spilling and spattering onto his uniform.

Ciel watched, feeling his eyes widened at the sight, never had he seen his butler apply so much force with so much effort. Sebastian continued until he felt his stamina slow down, he knew he couldn't torture the fellow demon as much as he would please, but one more thing had to be performed before he departed to find Grell.

"Claude do tell me. Have you been harmed from inside out before?" Sebastian asked in a emotionless voice. Claude's eyes widen. Not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"What point are trying to drive me?" Claude growled, now feeling annoyed at Sebastian's guessing game. Without giving the bloodied demon a chance to respond Sebastian began undoing his belt, struggling slightly since only one hand could undo it. Claude's eyes widen at feeling his felt being loosened, wiggling as much as he could with his bones barely there to support his weight.

Sebastian took off the belt tossing it far from the pair, before gripping the tops of Claude's uniform trousers, ripping the pants legs off, not even bothering to slide the pants off, as it was such a hassle. Claude gasped feeling the cold air hit his skin only making Sebastian smirk and chuckle sadistically at his prey.

"Don't be so worried I'm sure you're brat is willing to replace you ruined clothing." Sebastian teased, ripping away the remaining shreds of the spider demon's clothing till claude was only in his top clothing article pieces,"Though you might want to request a few days off."

Claude watched from the corner of his eye Sebastian pointing the thick stick at an odd angel. Pants down, a few days off, an angered demon ... a very dangerous combination. Sebastian watched as the spider demon thrashed around, attempting to free himself of Sebastian's grip, amusing the butler greatly. Without hesitating, Sebastian slammed the stick into Claude's arse , causing the spider to gasp from the new sensation. Sebastian watched as the tissues rip apart under the forced entry, drawing red liquids from Claude. Sebastian wasted no time in taking the stick out, only to slam back in the demon's body ignoring the grunts of agony from his victim bellow. Claude gasped as felt repeated force entries, each time seeming to dig deeper into the demons entry.

"That's enough! You made your damned point-"

"Did you stop because you wanted to or because Mey-rin happened to cause to quick before you did more damage?" Sebastian question pausing his attack, holding the now bloody stick in the air, watching as the blood dripped on Claude's face.

Claude remained silent, knowing full way that however way he answered he was not going to please the crow on top of him. Sebastian glared at the now silent Claude, feeling slightly annoyed at the lack of words.

"I see," Sebastian breathed out. He raised his arm now using the log as a battering weapon. Ciel who had stood away witnessing the torture scene ,watched as more bones (if even possibly at this point) cracked under the blunt force of the hits his butler enforced on Claude.

What seemed like hours finally ended as Sebastian saw the spider demon black out looking like he was suffocating in his own blood. Sebastian looked down noticing the pinkish liquids sliding down Claude's thigh mixed with the demons own blood, however another scent caught the demon's attention. Sebastian could still smell the scent coming form the white feathers knowing full well the feather belonged to an angel. Even the feather had a powerful stench to the demon's sense's. He could not help but smirk at the sight grimly.

_ "It doesn't feel good to be on the receiving end does it?" _Throwing the stick aside, Sebastian got up brushing off himself, walking towards Ciel, his usually smirk returning to his face.

"I have ridden a pest, my lord. However, it appears a even greater pest has taken Grell. the same one that attacked undertakers shop and Mr Faustus," Sebastian said, bowing slightly. Ciel crinkled his nose as his nostrils breathed in the scent of the blood and body fluids coming from the fallen demon on the ground.

Ciel nodded, looking at the many white feathers that surrounded claude, knowing full well that no shinigami or demon would produce white silver-ish feathers. "Sebastian, we have wasted enough time. We must find a church-,"

"You would be wasting your time, young earl," A voice interrupted, making both Ciel and Sebastian startle in surprise. The pair turned around to see Undertaker standing right behind them , with his scythe in hand ready.

'Angels may not have the best intentions or methods, but they aren't that foolish. They are rather crafty when they want to be." The pair blinked in surprise at the realization that a church would be a dead give away.

"Then where else would an angel hide?" Ciel questioned. Undertaker spun his scythe, forming a cloud-like atmosphere around them, shocking Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker only smirked, before finally speaking.

"If my prediction is correct our next location will provide great answers." Ciel raised an eyebrow, as he watched the trees around disappear taking the trio to the location they had only seen once before.


	15. Quick note

Hello my lovely readers and reviewer's, just wanted give a quick notice to all of you. I will be taking a bit longer to update the next chapter due to events happening my life, with my mom leaving the family, moving to a new school, new job and some of my illness's becoming harder to handle lately, mainly with depression and OCD ( yes, I have had it way before I even knew whom Death The Kid, from Soul Eater, was :P)

I also have to finish dealing with a crazy ex-boyfriend whom stalked me on the internet, social networking sites, concerts/shows, email and text messages for the past few months, which has again been hard on me at the moment.

I also want to address some concerns over the chapters that included the graphic rape scenes.** I AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO GLORIFY OR EVER STATE THAT RAPE IS OK FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, AND THAT IT IS NO BIG DEAL.** It is something very wrong and evil to inflict onto anyone under any senario, no matter what the situation. I will not go into detail about this, however, I will say this. It is a subject that have been around in my life and is very serious and personal to me, I even work a job that requires to be in contact with subjects like that and trust me, what I put in the chapters was mild compared to some real life stories I have read about. Which is why when I read comments like " I wish (name here) would rape me, kawaii!" makes me almost sick to my stomach, it is not something anyone wants to experience.

I hope this cleared any concerns up, (sorry if I annoy anyone with my rants, I just needed that to be said) I will be removing this when my chapter is done, until then please wait for the next chapter, which will be up in about a week or so. Thank you, my lovely's.

~ Kiku Takamoto


	16. Chapter 15 - Lady Of The Manor

**Hehe, it didn't take as long as I thought! .. ok truth time, I've been bedridden the past two days, because I had a hypoglycemic attack, (when blood sugar becomes too low), and hit my head ,and shoulder blade on a wooden railing, which caused a minor concussion along with bruising _ so I had free time to type this, haha! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 - The Lady of The Manor

Ciel watched as the cloudiness of Undertaker's scythe slowly disappeared with him, Undertaker and Sebastian standing the middle of large room. The room was dimmed with the only light source being the sunlight from the outside of the shattered windows. The atmosphere was filled dust and smell of old decaying wall material, along with the smell of the paint coming from the grand portraits that hanged in the room. The floors were made of dark wood, that was littered with scratches and red-ish like stains.

"What is this place? It looks like an old ballroom of aristocrat household," Ciel asked no one in particular. The three looked around, awing at the sight of the old ballroom. Sebastian walked along the walls looking at the numerous portraits of various people, until one portrait caught his sight. It was of a family of three. A tall man with short spiky reddish hair, his pale face held a small gentle smile as he rest one hand on a woman's shoulder. The woman smiled brightly, her brunette locks seemed to frame her small face perfectly, as she sat in a chair in front of the man. In her arms was a small red blanket, that was wrapped tightly around a pale baby with thick hair (for a baby), and its eyes were closed, apparently asleep while the painting was being done.

"That was the couple I reaped nearly three hundred years ago," A voice interrupted. Sebastian turned around facing Undertaker, as the reaper gazed at the painting.

"Who are they?" Sebastian questioned, feeling like hidden deja vu was approaching him, silently. Ciel watched from the distance, now his attention was on the portrait.

Undertaker slide his finger down the picture slightly, gazing at it carefully before turning to the demon with his usual smirk, "Lord and Lady Sutcliff of Germany."

Ciel felt his jaw dropped as he stared at the painting too shocked to speak. Sebastian felt his eyes widen at the answer, realizing that they were in the Sutcliff manor. Now looking back, Sebastian realized that he had seen this place in Grell's cinematic records. The place looked liked it was abandoned for centuries as the place was very broken looking and some of the doors had boards of wood nailed on the doors, along with pieces glass scattered on the floor. Sebastian looked at the far end seeing a damaged chandelier laying on the ground with a pile of dust built on the metal and broken glass.

'I reaped their soul's the same night I took Grell to the reaper realm, when he was a baby."

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off the portrait. As much as he somewhat hate to admit, Grell's mother was quite a sight. Her beautiful brown locks reminded Sebastian of Grell's butler days, when Madam Red was alive, and they worked together as Jack The Ripper. Her long elegant fingers held her babies head carefully while her free arm was under the babies body. The trio looked at the portrait realizing that these people were no doubt the Sutcliff's.

"I was quite a gem, wasn't I?" A voice interrupted. Sebastian, Undertaker and Ciel turned around, expecting the owner of the voice to attack them on sight. The sight made Undertaker drop his scythe to the ground and Sebastian unhand his hidden knives. Ciel felt his eyes widen, along with his jaw dropping at the sight in front of them.

In front of them was a ghost of a lady, she had milky white skin that was covered in a silver-ish gown that had a pure white cloak attached. Her brown lock floated around her small heart shaped face that smiled gently at them with only her natural beauty shining. Her bold green eyes seemed to dig deep into the trios eyes, as they gawked at the sight of the woman.

'No need to fear my presence, I am not interested in starting meaningless violence." The woman explained. Sebastian was the first to come out of shock approaching the lady carefully. He bowed slightly before meeting eye to eye, grasping the woman's hand, giving a gentlemanly kiss.

"Forgive for such a blunt question, my lady, are you Lady Sutcliff?" The woman covered her mouth giggling slightly at the polite gentleman in front of her.

"Why yes, I am. And just to save questions, yes you are in the manor of the

Sutcliff family. Just so you know you three are the first to visit this place in nearly 300 years." Lady Sutcliff answered, swooshing her see through form in the air. Undertaker picked up his scythe approaching next to Sebastian smirking at the woman.

"My lady, your english is quite fluent, last time I saw you, you were speaking in your beautiful german voice." Undertaker observed, smirking at the woman he reaped.

"I was from a high class family, it should be no surprise that I can speak numerous languages without a struggle," Lady Sutcliff answered, smirking at her answer.

Ciel walked in front of Sebastian and Undertaker, getting as close to the ghost lady as possible.

"Is Grell Sutcliff your son?" Ciel asked bluntly. Before Lady Sutcliff could answer, Ciel felt a small smack hit his head lightly, causing the young earl to yelp not in pain but more in surprise. Ciel looked up to see sebastian smirk at him.

"Master, you shouldn't be so blunt with a high class lady. especially a deceased lady in her own manor." Sebastian scolded mockingly. Lady Sutcliff covered mouth, trying hard not to laugh at the scene.

"Why yes, I did have a child named Grell. My only beloved child ..." Lady Sutcliff signed with great sadness buried in her voice. Sebastian noticed this almost instantly as her smile disappeared almost instantly at the mention of Grell.

"Madam, why so much sadness?" Sebastian questioned. Lady Sutcliff turned around floating towards the front of the ballroom where two chair were placed, both covered in dust with the redness of the fabric barely showing.

"I failed at saving my only child ... he was born with some type of teeth deformity and his father bright hair .. only his seemed to be vibrant even beyond his father!" Lady Sutcliff exclaimed, floating her own down to the right of chairs waiting for the trio to walk towards her, 'Those traits together made many religious people in our area very concerned ... many brushed it off and thought he was precious regardless, but that 'priest', however, could not stand the sight of Grell, and wanted to destroy him. But I knew the real reason why he attacked our manor that faithful night."

Ciel felt his eyebrow raising, now feeling confused at the woman's words and millions of questions running though his mind, "Then what was his purpose for such an attack?"

"We thought he was a holy man but he was damned fraud!' Lady Sutcliff almost screamed in a anguished voice, 'He was a cult leader! Cult! If someone wasn't psychically appealing to him he would what he could to rid of them, since he viewed them as a product of the devil, which meant taking the title of a holy man."

"Madam, why didn't he just call himself a cult leader?" Sebastian asked, feeling like so many details were missing in her story.

"Because, Mr. butler, no one said no to a Holy man for any reason. So when me, my husband, Grell and almost all our working staff, including our maids, butlers, nannies and tutors were murdered that massacre, people whom were still under the impression that the faux priest was a holy man of God, thought our deaths were justified, until evidence was later proven that he was ,in fact, a cult leader. Since he would kill anyone who thought about leaving his group of followers, or would commit any sin he deemed worthy of death."

The trio remained in silence after hearing the story wit only the sound of Lady Sutcliff beginning to sniffle at the memories. Undertaker cleared his throat approaching the ghost looking at her with sympathy.

"My lady, I thought you went to heaven, why in shinigami's name would be in the ruins of your manor?" Undertaker questioned. It was rare to find spirits that were worthy of heaven lurking around their old homes of when they were among the living.

"This manor has so many memories, leaving it is unbearable for me ... as awful as it sounds I was relived to see my child die .. I thought we would be reunited and live happily together , until I realized she would be among the shinigami-"

"'She'? My lady are you aware that Grell is a -" Sebastian interrupted.

"Yes. That my son was really suppose to be my daughter?" Sebastian stood frozen in place, not expecting Lady Sutcliff to be so open about Grell wanting to be a woman ... or even know that he wanted to be a woman. Lady Sutcliff giggled at his shocked face before finally facing him again.

'I see things, I may be a dead woman whom weeps around the ruins once called her manor, I knew of my sons fate at becoming a reaper and his behavior of acting lady like, rather then display an masculinity. As a mother, I want to make him happy, he brushes off people who correct his gender, but I can tell he is pained whenever they do, his is just one hell of an actress."

Sebastian froze feeling slightly guilty at mentioning Grell's biological gender in almost all his encounters with the shinigami. He often heard of the shinigami going on about wanting a sex change and typically correcting people whenever they used 'his' 'he' or other male pronouns.

Undertaker cleared his throat deciding to break the silence.

"My lady, htis is very crucial. Grell has been abducted by an angel. Have you seen-" Before Undertaker could complete his question, a sound of a door opening could be heard form a distance away followed by foot steps and the sound of something being dragged on the floor.

"Hide behind the servants doors," Lady Sutcliff pointed at the hidden door that blended into the ballroom walls, 'I will see whom it is."

"Undertaker, Sebastian and Ciel ran towards the door opening it, carefully closing it only to leave a small crack so they could see. Lady Sutcliff made herself vanish in thin air leaving the ballroom almost completely empty. The footsteps became closer and louder as the entered the ballroom. The trio glared at the site to realize that Angela had entered the ballroom.

"She walked slowly, the smirk on her face seemed to be permanently engraved on her face as she walked, dragging the small body of Grell along floor not caring if he was being dragged along debris left on the floors. Suddenly she stopped, looking around carefully insuring that no one was around to get in her way.

"It is time," She whispered. Angela kneeled down, forcing Grell to lay on his back. His small face had numerous scratches and bruises decorating his face, with dried blood smears coming from his nose and mouth. He night dress was shredded beyond repair as it was coated with dirt and small branches. angela sat on her knees, closing her eye momentarily before opening them again, this time her eyes glowed a bright white color. Sebastian was about to come out from his hiding place until he witnessed a big flow of forceful wind rushing towards angela knocking her out of her spot, making her body across the room before crashing into the wall opposite from her.

"That child's soul is not for your own use. Excuse such vilgur language, but I will be damned if I let a git like you take such a soul," Angela looked up, glaring at the voice, realizing Lady Sutlciff was glaring angrily at the angel. Lady Sutcliff picked her son bridal style before floating up in the air. Her anger filled eyes looked down at her son with sorrow in her green eyes at the state of his body.

"Whom might you be?" Angela got up growling at the angel at seeing her hold Grell closely to her body. Lady Sutcliff returned to her angered look, only clutching onto Grell tighter.

"I am the one who carried and birthed this child nearly 300 years ago. In case you are intelligent enough to gather , I am lady Sutcliff, mother of Grell Sutcliff. Now it is my turn to ask you questions. whom are you, why do you have my child and what makes you believe you have a right to step into my manor with such evil intentions?!" Lady Sutcliff yelled with a tone that could only mean her motherly protectiveness was taking over. Angela smirked, enjoying the site of the angered lady, standing up with shaky legs before facing the ghost.

"Evil intentions? I find riding a sinner to a rather good intention. It must be such a shame to have a child like yours. Gender confused and stripped of innocence before marriage." Lady Sutcliff felt her eyes widen at hearing the last two words, realizing almost instantly what Angela meant. She looked down at Grell, hiding her face before looking up giving a death glare only a mother could produce.

"This is my manor, GET OUT!" Lady Sutcliff screeched while unleashing a blast of wind at angela, only to realize Angela had jumped out of the way attacking the ghost from behind. Lady Sutcliff gasped in horror as she felt the warmth of her son leave her arms and go into the angel's arms.

Grell!" Undertaker couldn't watch any longer, he pushed his way out of the servants quarters, jumping in the air preparing to hit Angela with the blade of the scythe. Angela turned around smirking at seeing the reaper, turning her body barely missing the the slash of the blade.

"Now, how is it that you were clever enough to know where I would take that brat?"

"Because the Sutcliff manor was the only location besides the reaper dispatch and my funeral home that was in Grell's memory. The first two would have too obvious so the manor was the next destination.' Undertaker said, not losing his glare at Angela, whom was was still gripping Grell's neck, 'Last time I check taking a child away right in front of their mother in their manor is very ill manared, so I suggest you unhand him before I impact force on you to do so,"

Angela gritted her teeth, suppressing a growl at ,once again, being stopped from taking the brats soul, "Since you insist on interrupting me .. I WILL CONSUME HIS SOUL NOW!" Angela turned Grell towards her, concentrating on him feeling the presence of his soul. Undertaker, Lady Sutcliff, Sebastian and Ciel watched in horror as a red glow began leaving Grell's mouth.

"GRELL!" Lady Sutcliff cried, as ghostly tears went down her face. Sebastian want to launch his knives, but with Angela being so close to Grell, his chances of hitting Grell were dangerously high.

Angela was about to absorb the red glow, until her grasp from the child was separated by a violent force that sent her flying to the other side of the ballroom. Ciel and Sebastian looked at where the angel was pinned, only to realize that it was garden clippers that had pinned her in place, the impact itself knocked her out, as her eyes closed not to long after. Undertaker went under Grell, catching the child with ease. He looked down to see Grell slowly regaining conscience in his arms, as the red glow returned to his body.

"Garden clippers? I only know one shinigami whom carries those ..." Sebastian thought, as he stood in place still shocked at the sudden intervention.

"A angel has never taken a shinigami's soul and that wont change today," A calm voice interrupted. Sebastian, Ciel, Undertaker and Lady Sutcliff looked to the other side to see four figures standing before them. The figures none other then William T Spears, Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby.

"Huh? How did you know where we were?" Ciel stuttered, still in shock over the sudden rescue. Ronald ignored the young earl, running towards Undertaker to check on his mentor. William only stood there adjusting his glasses, glaring at Sebastian.

"We followed that vermin here, we didn't think you would be here of all places since you clearly failed at protecting a brat,"

Alan and Eric were about to run towards the angel only to realize that a ghost lady was right in front of them. Eric stuttered at the sight," Is she trying to steal the soul as well?"

Eric lifted his weapon, ready to attack, only to get an eye roll from Lady Sutcliff.

"I have very little interest in killing my own child, now put that contraction down before you hurt yourself," Lady Sutcliff said, clearly annoyed at being threatened in her own manor. Eric dropped his scythe on the floor not taking his eyes off the woman as she floated towards Ronald and Undertaker, kneeling down towards Grell, stroking his red lock gently.

"That would make her ... Lady Sutcliff ..." Eric reached out, not believing that Grell came out of that beautiful woman. Lady Sutcliff ignored the stares cradling her son, that Undertaker had helped her hold. Ronald couldn't take his eyes off her, feeling a slight blush.

"Oh madam, for someone whom is dead ,and has been for three hundred years, you are quite a rose," Ronald said, giving a small smile to Lady Sutcliff. Lady Sutcliff looked up from her son, giving the two tones hair shinigami a slight glare.

"You do realize I am married and old enough to be your mother correct?" Ronald's face turned red as he looked away from her, only to be followed by the snickering of Undertaker. Lady Sutcliff rocked Grell, humming a small lullaby in german.

"Aus zum Nachthimmel, streck'ich mich, der mich blendet, Ich fleh'Dich an, Du Wundergöttin mein. Du gibst mir die Kraft des Lebens. Aus der Quelle schwallt Prophetensang, Schwör mir dein Liebesband mit Lorberkrone.' She sang in a soft voice, Alan, Eric , Sebastian, Ciel and even William gathered around her, listening to the lovely voice of the deceased woman. Grell unconsciously gripped her dress, groaning softly at the similar voice.

'Mich webt die arge Spinne in den Abgrundwirbel. Ziehst du mich in jenes Fabelland. Laßt uns glühende Asche sein im schweigen der Sternenwelt.'

Ronald rested his chin on his folded hands, loving the tone of her voice, almost feeling at peace. Everyone in the room didn't even seem bothered by the fact that only one of them could understand what she was saying, that being Sebastian.

'Tausend Jahre schlafen wir in verlor'ner Vergessenheit. Tausend Jahre schlafen wir wie verborgener Wein."

Grell opened his eyes slowly, immediately focusing his eyes on his mother's face. Lady Sutcliff smiled, titlting her head down giving a soft kiss on his forehead. He could not feel the softness of her lips, only the warmth of her soul touching his forehead.

"Mama?" He whispered in a raspy voice, he lifted his sore arms up at her, waiting for a response. She only nodded slowly, as she allowed him to wrap his tiny arms around her neck gently. Again, Grell could not feel her skin or the softness of her hair, but being a shinigami he could feel her warmth and the flowery scent that radiated off of her brunette locks.

For the first time in three hundred years, Lady Sutcliff released tears as she closed her eyes hugging her child closely to her. Alan whipped away a tear from his eyes, as Eric chuckled at the smaller shinigami's reaction, wrapping one arm around him, rubbing his arm in comfort. William bite his tongue, determined not release any of his tears at the site, he was a professional reaper, dammit!

Sebastian and Ciel stood the farthest away, only watching the site with no emotion on there faces. Sebastian was snapped out his trance when he noticed his young master walking slowly towards the mother son duo. Ciel kneeled down to Grell and Lady Sutlciff's level, bowing his head slightly. Everyone looked shocked at the gesture, even Lady Sutcliff as she came out of her embrace.

"Lady Sutcliff. I owe you great apology. It is my fault that I put your son in danger, I am the one that sent someone to steal your son's innocence. I know you wont forgive me, but I owe you the right to know whom is responsible," Ciel explained. Ronald glared deeply at the young earl, feeling his eyes glow with rage, as did the other shinigami in the room. Lady Sutcliff remained still, until she moved her body towards Ciel, her grip Grell on tightened as she allowed him to hug her neck.

"Young man, I-"

~ To Be Continued ~

**Translation:**

**I stretch towards the night sky, which is blinding me.  
I beg to you, oh miraculous goddess of mine!  
It is you who gives me the strength of life.  
From the well sounds the prophet's chant.  
Swear to me your bond of love with a crown made of laurel.**

**The malicious spider weaves me into the abysmal maelstrom,  
If you pull me into that fairytale-like land!  
Let us be smouldering ashes in the silence of the starlit skies.**

**A thousand of years we sleep in lost oblivion.  
A thousand of years we sleep like hidden wine.**

**P.S Yes, I am an evil bitch for leaving a cliffhanger, mwhahaha!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Sacrifice And Blood

**Yes this chapter is so short, I hate it _. But I have been so busy, I'm barely home nowadays, hehe. Anyways enjoy, my lovely readers!**

Chapter 16 - Sacrifice and Blood

"Young man, While I value you for your courage for admitting to such a wrong, I refuse to let this go unpunished. Now can you explain to me what would motivate you to do such a reckless deed?" Lady Sutcliff asked, the glare from her face not disappearing, had Grell not been wrapping himself around her neck, she would have screamed and scolded him severely.

"When he was a reaper, he murdered my aunt, Madam Red, after she refused to kill me, since the two had worked together as 'Jack The Ripper,' Ciel explained, staring at the wooden floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, 'I wanted revenge more then anything, so I sent a demon that was serving under a rival of mine Alois Trancy. We made a pack, his demon Claude Faustus would traumatize Grell and return Claude would be allowed to consume his soul."

Lady Sutcliff sat on the ground frozen in place with only the sound of her stroking circles in Grell's back. the whole room sat in silence, waiting to see her reaction.

"You really have done something childish young earl, only a certain punishment can be suitable for someone of your age group and deed' She looked at Sebastian before staring back at Ciel, 'Mr butler, if you go in the servant's quarter's where you were just hiding you will find what you need in there, and please take your time."

Ciel felt his drop, not liking what she was implying, before he could refuse he felt his wrist being gripped, as Sebastian was pulling him towards the servants quarters. Once the pair reached the servants quarters, Sebastian closed the doors noticing old dusty furniture inside the small space. From the looks of the room the room once belonged to the manor's maid since the walls had more a feminine feel to it, along with a vanity desk that rested in a corner the room. Sebastian looked at the wall to see that two canes were hanging from hooks attacked to the walls, realizing that is what Lady Sutcliff meant by 'what you need'.

Sebastian grabbed onto his young masters wrist dragging the young boy to one of the beds, forcing Ciel on his stomach with only his rear hanging at the end, 'stay where you are, young master."

Ciel stayed still, not because he thought he deserved the punishment but rather he was somewhat unnerved by Lady Sutcliff, he could already she was a protective mother when it came to Grell, and if she saw him attempt to escape punishment, she probably would deliver a punishment harsher then if Sebastian used all his demon strength.

Ciel could hear sebastian approaching him from behind, gently laying a hand on his young master's back to prevent him from to escape at any time.

"Master, because this such a strong tool I will allow to keep your clothing on, but you still need harsh punishment as requested by Lady Sutcliff. Normally I would assign a number but let's see how far this takes us,"

Ciel gripped onto the dusty sheets, waiting for his punishment to start, as he felt Sebastian's hand push him harder against the bed. Without warning Ciel felt a lash of force hit his back side, followed by another one, both felt a line of fire hitting him.

"OW!" Ciel gasped, out of instinct his hands went back covering his clothes covered rear, only to feel his hands being pinned behind his back.

Sebastian shook his head. Frowning at his master, "Its very distasteful to escape punishment so early on, wouldn't you agree?"

Without waiting for a response, Sebastian brought the cane down, earning a yelp from Ciel. -SMACK-SMACK-

"Ow!" Sebastian didn't stop, secretly planning on continuing to hit the young master until tears were shed. Ciel could feel the sharpness of the hits followed by numbness, only for the sting to come back.

_"I will not sit very well for the next days-'_ OW! _'Ok more like weeks"_

* * *

"Lady Sutcliff, do you of any way to transform Grell back into his .. well adult form?" Ronald asked, watching as Lady Sutcliff stroked her fingers through Grell's hair, making the toddler goggle at the ticklish touch.

"I'm afraid I have no answer for that, young man. I know probably as much information as you do. I never heard of a shinigami de-aging like this, the only such things I heard of was retirement and a disease called, 'death thorns' or something along those lines?"

Alan felt his eyes widen, realizing what the noblewoman meant by 'death thorns', approaching the lady kneeling down a few feet form her, "I believe you are talking about 'thorns of death' my lady. I had a near death experience with the disease, thankfully I had someone be by my side the whole time."

Eric smiled, knowing full well Alan was speaking of him. His smile did not go unnoticed by Lady Sutcliff, as he watched a smile form on her face.

"You two are an item, aren't you?" Alan's eyes widen, before shaking himself out of his mild shock, nodding his head slowly.

"Madam. This doesn't bother you?" Eric asked, much like Alan, slightly surprised that Lady Sutcliff caught on so quickly, just from there small gestures alone.

Lady Sutcliff smiled, only shaking her head, leaning down to Grell, eskimo kissing his nose, before facing the shinigami, "Love is a beautiful and glorious feature. Why limit such a thing to a man and a woman? Besides, if I thought as narrow as those woman back in the day I would into have fallen in love with my true love, my handsome devil, Lord Sutcliff."

"Devil?!" Alan, Eric and William shouted, all looked shocked, while Undertaker only cackled at the younger shinigami's reaction's. Lady Sutcliff face palmed before staring back at them, with deep annoyance written on her face.

"A figure of speech, gentlemen," Lady Sutcliff breathed out, annoyed at the serious nature of the shinigami. She stood Grell up, placing her hand on his cuts, before closing her eyes slowly as a white light formed around her hand, absorbing into Grell's skin. The child breathed slowly as the light disappeared, leaning into his mother's shoulder. The shinigami stood there shocked, not knowing what they just witnessed.

"W-What was that?" Eric stuttered, not taking his eyes off Grell. Lady Sutcliff looked up, smiling as she laid a kiss on her child's head.

"A healing power. Some spirits have this ability, however it only works on those whom share the same blood lines. Unlike a rough ghost, in which they typically like to wreck disaster onto the living, a spirit has the ability to heal wounds and illness at will. Considering Grell is a blood related relative to me, I can heal him.' She turned to Undertaker, with pleading eyes, making the elder reaper tilt his head in confusion, as he watched the woman lay Grell on his back, with his legs facing her. Undertaker then knew why she had given him such a stare, "Undertaker, please keep her in place, I need to heal this now, before any infection happens."

Undertaker lifted the tiny body onto his lap, rubbing, the now frightened, Grell's arms. Ronald watched in discomfort, kneeling down to his sempai's side, grabbing the free child arm.

"Its ok sempai, no one will hurt you," Ronald hushed, in a quiet tone. This didn't stop Grell from trashing as he felt his mothers hands go up his night dress, as she was reading to close his open wounds. A white light appeared, as Lady Sutcliff closed her eyes concentrating on the inflicted area, keeping a firm, but gentle grip on Grell.

Grell stopped struggling as he felt the horrible pain disappearing, with only the feeling of the pain descending on where his torn tissues were just moments before. Lady Sutcliff lifted his night dress down, sliding her hands under his arms, cradling him close to her, as he buried his face in her brown locks.

"Shh shh, seine über, meine Liebe," Lady Sutcliff whispered, rubbing circles into her son's back. William cleared his throat, catching the attention of all the supernatural figures, as the all turned there heads on the strict shinigami.

"I will check on the vermin, please stay here for a moment," William instructed, walking towards where he had pinned Angela minutes before. Eric, Alan, Ronald and Undertaker, only stayed silent as they watched Lady Sutcliff enjoy her time with her toddler, to which Grell calmed down falling asleep in her embrace.

William walked to the other side of the ballroom, only to feel his immortal stomach drop. His garden clippers where now laying on the floor, with drops of blood staining the floor around the scythe, but no angel in sight.

"What in shinigami's name- ," William's eyes widen as he watched ,from the corner of his eye, a flash of white move towards the group on the other side of ballroom at rapid speed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The shinigami looked up in horror to realize that Angela was flying directly at them. Undertaker blocked the way, only to feel the angel shove him aside sending the aged reaper across the room. Lady Sutcliff looked in horror at the sudden assault, she went to grab Grell, knowing it was no longer safe, but she felt no grip.

Lady Sutcliff looked around panicking, waiting for a few instants before looking to see Grell running towards Undertaker, "UNDY!"

* * *

~ Back in the servants quarters ~

"OW!" Ciel shouted for perhaps the fiftieth time? He didn't know, he had lost count long ago. His arse felt like it on fire by now, it would bruise fresh by tomorrow morning. Sebastian stopped, surprising the young earl out of his pained mindset.

"S-Sebastian .. are y-you done?" Before Ciel could ask more questions, he heard Sebastian place the cane down, as he left the servant's quarters ignoring his young master, 'What the ... Sebastian! Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?!"

Ciel ran outside the servants quarters, to realize that a fight had taken place. His eye looked to where Undertaker laid unconscious, while Grell sat by him shaking the old man in pure panic. Ronald dropped his scythe, only running faster towards the reapers.

"No! Sempai, come back!" Ronald screamed, as he ran with all his endurance towards Grell. Angela looked at the toddler, whom was now shielding his tiny body in front of the injured reaper, while a look of pure terror was written on his face as he locked eyes with Angela.

"How pathetic, the most powerful reaper can't even help you. Since I keep being stopped, I will take the easiest way of collecting a soul,' with a flash of her hand , a giant pointed metallic spike appeared form her hand, aiming it directly at Grell, 'Goodbye, Grell Sutcliff."

"SUTCLIFF!" William yelled, as he watched the spike fly at frightening speed towards the toddler. Lady Sutcliff watched too horrified to speak, as fresh tears raced down her face, feeling helpless at watching her son in danger, again.

Grell closed his eyes waiting for the impact, his ears were met with the sound of the sound of the spike meeting flesh, but no pain. He opened his eyes to realize that warm drops of blood splattered on his night dress and face, while the rest of him was still in tact. Grell looked up to see Ronald standing in front of him. His eyes traveled to the middle of Ronald's back, only to see, in deep horror, the other end of the spike penetrating through the reapers back, holding the reaper up in mid air. Ronald's glasses were knocked off of his face and his eyes were wide open, as he gasped, coughing up blood, as the spike slide its way out his body sending him crashing to the ground.

"RONNIE!" Grell cried, as he ran towards Ronald. Ronald laid on his side, gasping as his felt blood leak out of his mouth ,and run onto his uniform. Grell kneeled in front of Ronald, ignoring the blood that was soaking his night dress, as the child felt hot tears make their way out his big green eyes. Ronald opened his eyes, looking directly at the small red head in front of him. Without his glasses he could see a red blur, but he knew whom that red blur would be miles away, any day.

"S-Sempai, y-y-your safe.' He stuttered, allowing the toddler to hug his limp arm, as the redhead quietly sobbed on his sleeve. 'D-don't be sad, l-little one. S-smile 'cause y-you made it, not 'cause -i-it happened ..."

Ronald smiled as spoke, before his eyes close and his small smile finally leaving his face, along wit the rest of the shaking in his body. Grell gasped silently, as he saw the two toned shinigami lay still on the ground, never re-opening his eyes. Grell gripped the limp hand tighter, feeling his heart beat faster and knot form in his tiny throat, as he waited for a reaction that would never come.

"R-Ronnie? Come on, y-yous gots t-to w-wake up. R-Ronnie ..pwease' William stared down at the floor, avoiding looking at the scene, as he clutched his chest at hearing the toddlers pleas, Alan buried his head in his hands as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, not wanting to watch the anymore of the tragedy. Eric placed his scythe down walking towards the child, before kneeling down, slowly releasing the child's grip on Ronald.

"Come on, little one,' Eric hushed, slowly taking Grell away from Ronald's body, as he listened to the child cry silently, 'Shh, shh, its ok, its ok."

"R-R-RONNIE!" Grell screamed before allowing Eric to lift him into his shoulder, where he buried his face into the shinigami's shoulder, shedding tears as he kept his eye lids shut. Eric closed his eyes, hugging the child tightly, at the same time trying to will himself not cry in front of Grell.

Not because he felt it was a sign of weakness, rather to be strong for the child in his grasp. Eric opened his eyes to stare at the still body of his once lively co-worker, it was unnerving to see him so still on the ground, Eric felt his mind go numb at he watch the blood dry on Ronald's clothes and listen the sound of the child's crying at the same time.

Sebastian stood still, feeling not saddened but rather shocked at the scene before him. Watching the morning reapers was just proof that even those in charge of receiving the dead have the ability to mourn their own casualties.

Ciel stood behind his butler, closing his eyes, bitting his lip hard, ignoring the small knot forming in his throat as the only sound filling the ballroom was Grell and Alan's sobbing noises.

William walked up to Ronald's scythe, before clearing his throat stating with a voice of unknown emotion, "Ronald Knox, cause of death: Self sacrifice."


	18. Chapter 17 - Fighting to New Heights

Chapter 17 -

Silence was all that filled the room. Even Grell's sobbing had quieted down, as the group turned to see Angela smirking at the deceased shinigami, Eric and William glared venomously at her, never taking there eyes off of her for a second.

"What a shame, I only wanted the death of one reaper, guess thats where the expression 'the more the merrier' comes in," Angela mocked, not fazed by the glares she received from the reapers in room, 'Guess .. its time to finish the job!"

Without warning Eric felt to his horror Grell being forced out of his arms, as he watched the toddler being forced out his grasp by a flash of white that was the angel, hurdling towards a large window that remained untouched.

"Grell!" Lady Sutcliff flew herself across the room towards he son almost feeling his small hand in her grasp, only to feel a sudden force block her from going near the window. She watched in horror as Grell's body broke through the window, before plummeting on the snowy grounds.

"No! No! no!" She cried, as she slammed her hands against the force field that prevented from leaving any exit of the manor. She finally looked down in defeat, not taking her eyes off her child laying in the ground barely conscious at this point. Only to turn her head rapidly as she heard snickering from behind, only to be with Angela.

"You really never left this manor before have you? Because you are part of the Sutcliff manor you can not leave it for nay reason, not even to save your sinner of a child," Angela mocked as she saw horror be written on Lady Sutcliff's face, as the realization of the matter quickly caught up to her

Ciel, who had been watching the scene I shock, turned to Sebastian, ripping his eye patch off his eye, shouting, "Sebastian, save the reaper and kill that angel by all means necessary, that is an order!"

Sebastian smirked, as he watched his master's eye glow its bright amethyst color, bowing to Ciel allowing his red yes to be seen, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went into flight mood, throwing himself outside the window, before Angela even had the time to see the sly demon, as she continued mocking Lady Sutcliff. Angela looked up to see a flash of black, glaring at the demon with rage, following him closely behind.

Grell laid unconscious on the ground unaware of the two super natural figures charging right at his knocked out form. Sebastian lunged at him, taking Grell out of Angela's path, to which the angel growled in fury at the crow demon.

"You brought this on yourself, demon," Without warning, Sebastian felt the ground around him shake violently, he readied himself to lunge, only to feel the ground bellow him move _up._

_"What?" _ Sebastian watched in horror as the ground bellow him raised off the earth, he was about to jump only to realize that the ground was already rising hundreds of feet off the ground. The remaining shinigami and Ciel looked up in horror, sending shout's as loud as they could muster.

"Grell, jump off with the demon!" Alan yelled waving at the piece of ground floating away, Eric held him back, only to look up in disbelief at the disappearing piece of earth.

"Its no use, they are too far away to hear us .." William sighed, for once not caring if he had over time possibly waiting for him in the reaper realm.

* * *

Sebastian looked down, attempting to listen to what the figures bellow were saying, but even his demon senses couldn't catch what they were saying.

"It's useless to listen to any words they screech at you," Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see Angela smirking at him, feeling his red eyes widen. But that's not what surprised the demon. Angela's wings bared no feathers, all that was left of her wings were the bone structure that once held the feathers up, the rest of her form was falling apart, Angela no longer looked like a young woman, but rather had the appearance of a horribly aged woman. Winkles tarnished her milky skin all down her body, she had pieces of her teeth missing, while the remaining teeth looked like they would fall out of her mouth at any given time.

"We are at least a few 100,000 feet up in the air by now, its pointless to even attempt escape, demon,' Angela growled in a raspy voice, Sebastian smirked at the sorry sight, it was almost tempting to mock the degenerating angel in front of him, but mockery was not the best tactic at the moment, 'Even if i were to take the soul of that useless child, my powers would not be fully restored, not at this point-"

"You go through all this trouble, even killing a shinigami, only to lose your bait? This level of defeat is low is by your standards,' Sebastian looked down on the ground to see Grell still knocked out unaware of the height change, Sebastian kneeled down lifting the fragile body up bridal style, not taking his eyes off of the angel, 'But look, you have no soul to collect, no to mention you will perish in the next few minutes perhaps,"

Angela looked at the demon with resentment, before looking down at the unconscious child, shaking violently, while clinching her fist with fiery.

"ENOUGH! If I will not be allowed to exist, then I shall take the life of that brat with me!" The angel screamed, without warning Angela grabbed Grell by his neck, gripping him over her head. Sebastian's eyes widen at the sudden grab, watching horror as he watched the angel's nails dig into the toddler porcelain neck.

Without a chance to to help the redhead, Sebastian watched the flash of red disappear as Angela threw his small body off the platform, free falling through the thousands of feet of air.

"Ha! Now you have failed your young master, how pat-," Angela stopped as she watched the demon butler run towards were Grell had been thrown off, jumping off the platform plummeting headfirst into the clouds, disappearing out of sight.

Angela stood on the platform paralyzed by what she just saw, as her body began to fade and waste away into the wind,_ "Why? Why does a demon even bother for a shinigmai and a mortal boy? Demons are more frustrating then i thought, how disgusting ..."_ Angela felt her strength leave her, as her body collapsed to dust that was sept away by the wind, and the piece of ground that was once floating in the air, broke apart piece by piece, making its way back to earth.


End file.
